Only a Million Little Things
by Backinwonderland
Summary: Mary Moon was certain of one thing - her platonic friendship with Harry Judd would last forever. But what happens when emotions start to change and hearts start to ache? Can the two learn a whole new kind of friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here's my new Harry Judd fiction! Just a little fact for everyone: this story is going to be slightly fast paced - as in a lot will be happening in a short period of time...**

Also, there won't be TOO many chapters. I think I've got a rough 18-19 sketched out and that's about it. 

**After this, I'll start working on sequels to my other McFly fictions! Wohoo!! But maybe I should focus on this one, seeing as it's just started? Yeah.**

****************

_I stared in complete bewilderment at the stranger in front of me. I'd known him better then I knew myself – why did it suddenly feel like the first time we'd met? Everything about his normally familiar demeanor was foreign, just like moving into a brand new house and trying to call it home. It couldn't possibly be the same, could it? _

_He spoke, his arms around me in the same embrace that I'd come to know and need – yet it felt cold and hard in this new situation. His words floated through my brain as I tried to focus on what was going on and figure out my feelings. How could I be so close to someone I barely knew? It felt forced – awkward. Where was the familiarity? The friendship? Good old times? _

_I met my stranger's gaze, trying to find the same comfort that I'd always known to be there, hidden deep inside the blue irises. My heart screamed as my eyes searched and searched, trying to convey its need for my old friend. His eyes stared back at me, curious but still very strange. Where was he? I couldn't find him even though he said he'd always be there. How could I lose him? _

_But yet… This new stranger… I was able to connect with him. This new stranger was my old friend… and more. He had the same hair and facial features, same arrogant tone of voice and sarcastic attitude, and same protective personality. How could this person not be the same as the old version? I knew him. He knew me. We just needed to learn more about ourselves, that was all. It was _me _that I'd lost contact with. _I _was new! _I _was the one that was changing!_

_I could grow to know this new stranger. I could grow to love him. _

_Was that what my heart was screaming all along? _


	2. Chapter 2

**First official chapter =]**

****************

My heart raced as I held my breath, my eyes darting around as I tried to take in my surrounding environment. It was so quiet - a first in the large, normally populated flat. I peeked out from my spot behind the large living room sofa trying to gather a wider range of information. From what I could tell, I was alone in the room. This was good. The dangers of being found by _him _could end disastrously if-

_"Mary… come out, come out wherever you are!" _

Shivers ran up my spine as I saw the bottom of his shoes enter the room, my view obstructed by the coffee table placed in the center of the floor. I slowly pulled my head back behind the sofa, one hand held over my mouth in order to quite my hysterical breaths. I slammed my eyes shut; instinctually believing that somehow blinding myself would make me seem less noticeable. If I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me.

I present my extremely flawed logic, folks.

_"I know you're in here… I'm going to find you!" _He continued whispering rather sadistically as he slowly walked across the clean, white carpet and further into the room. My ears were listening to his shoes slide across the rug like a bat with echolocation. I could tell he was getting closer.

I tried to slowly slide myself along the opposite part of the couch, hoping to keep the large object securely in between us. If only I could get to the doorway… then I could find a better, safer hiding spot…

"Found you!" He yelled, surprising me by jumping over the large sofa and on top of my crouched body. I screamed, automatically reaching out to protect myself by clocking him upside the head. Harry screamed, his hands releasing his light hold on my shoulders so he could rub his ear that had quickly started turning a dark shade of red.

"Ow! Jesus, M! What was _that _for!?" He cursed, biting his lip as he continued to rub his ear. "I like to hear with this ear, you know!" He continued as guilt washed through me.

"Sorry, Harry! It was an accident!" I tried not to laugh as he continued to act immature and pout.

"Right, an accident! How come-"

"You jumped on _me_ first! I was just defending myself!"

"Mary, we're playing _hide-and-seek_! It's not a contact sport!"

"So why'd you jump on me, then?" I asked, raising my eyebrows expectantly, my hands on my hips and a victorious look appearing on my face. Harry scowled, massaging his ear one more time before jumping up off the carpet.

"I vote we start over. You hide again," he mumbled, glaring down at me unhappily. I frowned as well, somehow catching his contagious mood. Harry was always such a bad sport.

"Not fair – the seeker _always _wins!"

"The seeker doesn't _always _win. What would be the point if he did?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes at me as though I was missing something obvious. Sometimes this boy… I just wanted to strangle him!

"Fine, _you_ can be the hider then and _you _can show me how they win," I demanded, knowing I'd won the argument.

"Fine, I will," Harry accepted, a very cocky expression coating his face. I glared once at him before turning to leave the room in order to sit on the steps. I covered my eyes with my hand, closing my lids as well as I began to count to fifty. This was going to be good.

"48… 49… 50! Ready or not, here I come!" I yelled, jumping up from my spot on the stairs and glancing around my environment. The house had gone quiet again as I searched from room to room, with Harry being the expert on remaining silent. I thoroughly scanned the bathroom and the kitchen, checking closets and under tables for my devilish friend. I'd never had so much trouble finding him before.

I made my way through the living room, glancing around before heading to Harry's bedroom. It always looked as though a tornado had gone through it, destroying his closet as his clothes littered the floor and his blankets strayed from his bed. I sniffed a few times, the overall scent of man and sweaty socks meeting my nostrils as my eyes took in the scene. He wasn't in plain sight but that didn't mean he wasn't there.

I checked the closet, moving boxes and clothes out of the way. I jumped on the bed, hoping to scare him out from under it or step on him if he was beneath the covers. Nothing happened.

I couldn't let Harry beat me. He would hold it over my head for ages. If I wasn't able to find him I would never be able to play hide-and-seek with him again.

I was about to leave the room when something caught my eye. In the corner beside his bed a pile of clothes seemed to be breathing. I think I found my ticket.

In complete and utter silence, I made my way towards the breathing pile of clothes. An evil smirk spread across my face as I mentally counted to three before pouncing on top of the pile.

"Aha!" I screamed as I attacked the breathing pile of clothes. Shirts and boxers were flying everywhere as I laughed sadistically. It took me a full minute to realize that nothing was there. I frowned, completely confused. I'd seen it _breathing_.

"Are you insane?" I spun around as Harry's voice met my ears. He was leaning against the door frame of his room, a very coy smile on his face as he looked down at me.

"No," I frowned, standing up and plucking a sock off of my shoulder.

"Then why are you playing in a pile of my dirty clothes?" Harry asked, looking triumphant.

"Because I thought you were hiding there… where were you anyway?" I asked, slightly annoyed that he was able to win the game. I'd checked everywhere!

"A master hider never reveals his hiding spaces, though you wouldn't know that, would you?" He smiled, folding his arms over his chest and looking very proud. He was such a turd.

I was about to retort with something not-so-polite when I heard footsteps entering the house. I glanced around Harry's body, trying to see who the new visitor was. The familiar blond hair of Tom Fletcher came into view as he rounded the corner and came towards us, a large smile plastered on his kind baby-face.

"Hey guys! What's going on? I saw Harry outside as I pulled up. Did you lock him out again, Mary?" Tom asked as he stood in the doorway, an amuse smile still evident on his face.

"You were _outside_?" I asked, glaring at Harry again, "That's cheating!"

"We never said that!"

"But that's obviously in the rules! We've always played inside on the first level!" I argued, copying Harry's position and crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"We never said that though!"

"You cheated!"

"Guys!" Tom interrupted us, a completely stricken look appearing on his face. "Were you two playing hide-and-seek again? What have I told you about that?" He asked, a fatherly expression coating his features. I continued frowning as anger and guilt washed through me as if I'd really been caught by a parent doing something wrong.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, looking away.

"You two are twenty-three year old sore-losers! Didn't we agree to not play games without mediators?" Tom scolded, looking back and forth between Harry and me.

"We were bored!" Harry defended, whining just a bit. How immature were we?

"That's what you always say!" Tom laughed slightly, smacking Harry upside the head. The aghast look on Harry's face in response to the slap made me burst out laughing, clutching my sides as they began to cramp. Both boys stared at me in confusion as I laughed, causing my hysterical breathing to intensify. I had this abnormal informality in my brain that would cause me to laugh maniacally in completely inappropriate situations. This would be one of them.

"You thought that was funny?" Harry asked, a slightly offended look crossing his face. Harry knew about my awkward laughing problem. He knew it was really just an exaggerated chuckle.

"N-no!" I giggled, calming down slightly. I was coherent enough to notice a small smile creep upon Harry's face – the devilish smirk replacing his once angry one. I started to grow suspicious but before I could say anything I felt my entire body being tackled onto Harry's unmade bed. My friend was above me, pinning me to the covers as his fingers frantically tickled my sides.

"You think this is funny?" He laughed as my breath escaped me. Harry always got this weird pleasure from tickling me to death. I would literally need to beg him to stop in order to breathe.

"Harry!" I laughed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Tom stood in the door frame, checking his watch every few seconds as my breath slowly escaped me. I felt like I was about to pass out.

"Mate? You almost finished? We've got an interview, remember?" Tom spoke from his spot in the door, sounding almost bored. Harry's fingers slowly ceased moving across my abdomen and he jumped up from the bed. My long skirt was tangled around my ankles and my tank-top was twisted into an awkward position. Damn boy.

"Yeah, I'm ready. You want to stay here while we're gone, Mary?" Harry laughed as I readjusted my clothes, a frown on my face. I hated when he'd tickled me. I was always so discombobulated.

"I think I'll head home, actually. Whenever you guys do "band things" I always feel left out," I chuckled, jumping up from the bed and following them out of the room. Harry and Tom were half of the popular British pop band, McFly. They were constantly on the go doing promotional interviews and performing concerts all around the world. It was a rare occasion for them to have a lot of time off.

"I'd invite you to come along but it's supposed to be really boring. Just a newspaper interview and some pictures," Harry sighed as he pulled on a light jacket. I couldn't fathom why; it was sweltering outside in the summer heat.

"Fear not, young Judd. I think I'll be all right," I smiled, patting his chest as I walked by. I felt Harry's arm drape around my shoulders as he led us towards the front door. Tom followed quickly behind, shutting off lights as we made our way through the rooms. He was such a good boy.

"So I'll call you later when we're done. Are you up for another round of hide-and-seek when I get home?" Harry asked, a challenging smile appearing on his face as we exited the house.

"You're on!" I laughed, leaning into his shoulder as he gave me a light hug.

"Oh no, you won't!" Tom laughed as he jumped into the driver's seat of his electric blue mini. "You want a ride back to your place, Mary?" Tom added, leaning his head out of his open window.

"No, I've got my bike. I'll see you guys later!" I called, releasing my hold of Harry so he could jumped in the passenger's seat.

As they drove away I jumped on my bike, pedaling the short few blocks towards my apartment complex. The sun was shining, the weather was beautiful, and I'd been able to hang with my best friend. There wasn't a single thing that I could complain about. I was unable to suppress the nagging suspicion that something wasn't right.

I couldn't be this happy for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah! I couldn't wait to post a new chapter! This one SEEMS fillerish but it's all important. **

**Also, go listen to the song New Age Girl by Dead Eye Dick - that's where my inspiration for Mary Moon came from!!!!!!!**

**Anyway – replies to the reviews at the bottom! Thank you all! You're all amazingly lovely!**

****************

Many people believe that to live a comfortable, rich life, one must own lost of space and items. When people think success, they think mansions. When they think comfort, they think possessions.

I'd always been a bit of an odd person.

My comfort was small. Large, open places seemed almost pointless to me. Living in a mansion or owning an expensive car was never mentioned on my list of things for a successful, comfortable life.

My flat wasn't _extremely _small, but it was definitely not big. There were a total of three rooms, all smaller then your average Hummer. My kitchen was open and had a small table and counters that were covered with your basic electric appliances. My bathroom had a standing shower and a small washer and dryer and was connected to my bedroom which had my bed, dresser, and desk.

I loved my apartment with all of my heart. It was little and easy to maneuver and I rarely needed to buy or replace my furniture. The only downside was that it was the top floor in a small tenant house and the ceiling of my bedroom sloped downwards, causing me to bump my head in the mornings, seeing as I was quite tall and clumsy for a girl.

My boyfriend wasn't a huge fan either.

I sighed as I crossed through the kitchen and entered my room, throwing my blue knit bag onto my little bed. My bedroom smelled of incense, though I hadn't lit any for an entire day. The small little fan I had on my floor wasn't really doing its job, either, as the stuffy atmosphere suffocated my body.

I sighed again, throwing myself onto my bed right beside my bag. My eyes reflexively glanced over to my desk, spying the few picture frames I had there. I smiled lightly, sitting up again to take a closer look. I saw these same four pictures every day, yet I could never get enough.

The first was of my boyfriend and I smiling happily into the camera on the night we first met. It was nearly six months ago on New Years Eve – I'd gone to London with Harry and the rest of McFly to see the fireworks and I'd gotten separated. Tyrell found me hysterically searching for my friends and helped me find my way back. We'd been together ever since.

The second picture was of the first time I'd ever met Harry. Inconsequentially, I actually met him through my old college friend, Maria. She was dating a friend of Harry's named Greg and I'd gone out with them a few times just to hang out. Harry and I met through the two, and the photo was taken at the London Eye. It was a sunny day and the four of us were hugging as a tourist took the picture for us.

I'd always found it a little bit odd just how well I'd hit it off with Harry. When I was younger I used to believe that it was nearly impossible to have a best friend of the opposite sex without there being a massive amount of sexual tension. At the beginning of our friendship I had a sinking suspicion that Harry was a closet-gay, and that was the reason why I had no desire to kiss him. Another factor was that during our entire friendship, one of us was always in a relationship. He had a girlfriend, I had a boyfriend, or we were both taken. It had worked out amazingly well.

I still can't explain why Harry is such a good friend. There are days when I can't stand him – when I want him to disappear so I can carry on with a normal, celebrity-free life. Then he'll leave for tour and I'll miss him like a child with homesickness would miss their family.

Out of all the men in the world, Harry's extremely unique. He listens to me when I speak and he offers some of the best advice. He remembers things like my birthday and my favorite type of coffee. He's always there when I need him, and he knows that I'll always be there for him. Even for the short two years that I've known him, it feels like we've known each other forever. I can't imagine my life without him.

Corny, right? But just try imagining life without your best friend. It hurts, doesn't it?

I put the picture of Harry, Maria, Greg and I back down on the table and picked up the next one. I smiled lightly, the old faces of my family grinning back up at me. It had been ages since I'd talked to any of them. None of them were still like the still-framed versions of them in the picture. Richard, my older brother, had moved away to New York City, never calling or sending an address to be contacted at. My parents recently divorced – a silent but official decision. My little sister, Ky… well… no one talked about her anymore. It nearly broke my heart.

But the picture of us that was taken some ten years ago held the old familiar family feeling that I once cherished. We were all huddled together, smiling as we stood in front of the Eiffel Tower on one of our family vacations. How perfect life used to be…

The last and final picture on my desk was one with my new family. I stood in the middle, two sets of boys located on both my left and right side. On my direct right stood Harry, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. Tom stood on his side, a dorky smile plastered on his pale cheeks. On my left stood the two other members of the band, Danny and Dougie. They were hugging each other and pulling idiotic faces at the camera, expressing their personalities perfectly.

Harry had introduced me to the rest of the guys a few months into our friendship. They were all so easy to get along with as they joked and took nothing seriously. They accepted me into their little pseudo-family very happily, welcoming me with open arms. I still couldn't comprehend how lucky I was to have them. They were all like brothers to me.

My thoughts were interrupted as my phone started to ring, vibrating off of my night stand and falling loudly to the floor. I jumped up from my bed, grabbing it up off the floor and reading the caller I.D.

"Hey Ty!" I smiled, excited to hear from my boyfriend. I hadn't talked to him all day.

"_Hey, baby. Where have you been? I tried calling earlier," _his smooth voice drifted through my phone sounding curious.

"Oh, sorry! I left my phone at home. I was at Harry's!" I laughed nervously, biting my tongue. Tyrell wasn't a _huge _Harry fan.

"_Oh, really? What'd you two get up to?"_

I could easily detect the suspicion. Tyrell had a hard time coming to terms with my Harry-and-I-Are-Just-Friends speech. He was working on it, though.

"We just played stupid games. The guys went to an interview, though, so do you want to get together?" I asked, picking my bag back up off my bed.

"_Of course, babe. Want to come to my place? I still have a headache from when I hit my head on your ceiling." _

"You didn't hit it _that _hard," I frowned, never liking it when he picked on my flat. He was just too tall!

"_Tell that to the bump forming on my frontal lobe," _he laughed and I practically heard him roll his eyes.

"You need me to go and make it better?" I asked, smiling lightly. How horrible was it that I still loved our playful flirting?

"_You bet I do," _he replied, a new seductive tone to his words.

"I'll be right there," I bit my lip again, hanging up my phone and heading back out of my apartment.

The extension on hide-and-seek would just have to wait.

"You didn't hit it _that _hard," I frowned, never liking it when he picked on my flat. He was just too tall!

"_Tell that to the bump forming on my frontal lobe," _he laughed as I practically heard him roll his eyes.

"You need me to go and make it better?" I asked, smiling lightly. How horrible was it that I still loved our playful flirting?

"_You bet I do," _he replied, a new seductive tone to his words.

"I'll be right there," I bit my lip again, hanging up my phone and heading back out of my apartment.

The extension on hide-and-seek would just have to wait.

****************

**Younggryffindor – **I would love ANY of the McFly guys to be my best friend! I would have to say… my life would be COMPLETE. Haha and I love it when people take part of the story and quote it in the review! I loved that part with Tom too. As I was writing it I was like "I can really see him saying that!" lmaoo anyway, thank you for the reviews! Yours were the first two!!! Kudos!

**CrushedCoppelia – **Haha when I was writing the authors note I was like "why am I mentioning the sequels at the BEGINNING of this story? It's not even done yet!" but I'm just so excited about them! All four are planned out already and I CAN'T wait to start writing. Dougie's going first – I can't remember if you were there for Bad Days?? And then it'll be Tom's story, and then Dannys/Ella and then Harry again. Sorry you'll have to wait for your favorite couple!!!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Thank you lovely! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!! It's not Danny/Ella but it should still be quite fun. I'm excited for this one, actually! I've got about half of it written out. Ooohhh just wait!!!

**Holly360 – **Haha thank you! I hope I live up to your expectations! Would be a bummer if about halfway through you're like "nah… this isn't actually that good…" gah now I'm all paranoid!!! I'm glad you like the first bits, though! Thank you!!!

**Ducky –** Hahahaaaa!!!! You actually quacked! Oh my gosh that nearly just made my day! I'm so glad that I'm able to feed your fanfiction addiction (I'm absolutely LOVING that rhyme…) with my new lovely couple. This story is going to be fun. I can already tell. And my vacation was very nice. I now officially am a shade darker from my normal pale skin! Wohoo!!!

**Tigerlily1221 – **The character Mary Moon is actually a girl from the song New Age Girl by Dead Eye Dick. I really suggest listening to it! I love it! But yeah, I basically based her entire persona off of the girl in that song, so I can't really take credit. I should put that down somewhere, shouldn't I? Does this count as plagiarizing?!?!?! OH NO!!! lmao And again… you're too good at guessing. How'd you know there'd be kisses?!?! WINK WINK!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Thank you!!! Harry's the competitive one so I figured a nice, childish game of Hide and Seek was in order! And I can't wait for your uber long reviews. They always kept me very entertained! I'm so excited for this story – you've got no idea! I've written out a lot of it already and I'm just like "ahaha!!! Funn!!!!!!!!!!" lmao. Yes, I am that much of a freak. =]


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! How are you today? I'm swell, thank you!**

**OH! A lovely reviewer pointed out that last chapter I – GAH! – messed up! The last 6 lines repeat themselves! I'm so sorry!!!! Mess ups annoy meeeee!!!! Hope that it didn't annoy you guys too much! Sorry!**

***************

"Hey, Mary… I'm going to need you to go over this article for me. Do you think you could get it back to me by, say… tomorrow morning?" I glanced up from my desk to see Sean Penske, one of the journalists for the paper I worked for, standing above me, a confident smile plastered across his face.

I frowned as he placed the large pile of papers in my inbox, my eyes scanning the workload unhappily. Sean gave me a quick wink before walking out of my cubical, probably off to go bang his secretary.

How come I got such a bogus pay when pricks like him got a huge salary and did absolutely _nothing_? On ever single one of his articles I had red editorial marks sketching over the entire page, moving on from basic spelling errors to elementary grammatical mistakes. What writing ability did the horn dog have?

And he expected me to get it back to him by tomorrow? Did he think I enjoyed working two hours overtime on a paper that wasn't my responsibility? He wasn't the only writer I had to edit for!

Oh the ridiculous monarchy that was the London newspaper…

Frustrated, I pulled Sean's paper out of my inbox and began making my corrections.

'Education' definitely didn't have a J in it. Idiot…

My acute senses were able to hear the light buzzing sounds of my phone as it vibrated in my bag from a text message. I gratefully put my red pen down on my desk and swiveled in my awesome wheel chair to grab my bag from behind me. I withdrew my phone, needing contact from the outside world before I went completely insane.

"_When do you get out of work? Weren't you supposed to be back an hour ago? – Harry" _

I huffed, knowing that he was exactly right and glad that I now had someone to vent to about my stupid co-worker.

"_Penske got to me before I could pack up. I'll be here for another hour at least. – Mary" _

I brought my phone back to my desk with me, sliding it quietly into the drawer and pretending to edit more of the article. What was the topic anyway? He never stated a brief thesis.

That was the _first thing _you had to do when writing an article!

Across the top in beg, red letters I wrote "You forgot a thesis!" It was a subtle jab to his intelligence and an edit all in one. Perfect.

"_Is he off banging his blond secretary again? – Harry"_

I laughed before typing a quick reply.

"_When is he not? I've got to finish this quickly and then I'll head to your place? I'm in need of a serious chick-flick marathon. – Mary"_

"_Sounds good to me. Can we please not watch Mean Girls again? Why do you insist on putting me through torture? – Harry"_

"_What? Do you not like Lindsay Lohan or something? – Mary"_

"_You're evil, you know that? I'M picking the movie this time! – Harry"_

"Texting, are we? Miss Moon, this is highly unacceptable behavior, especially in the workplace."

My head snapped up from my phone as my boss's voice cut into my attention. She stood in front of me, one hand position on her extremely over weight hip and a reproachful expression fitting onto her face. I dropped my phone onto the ground.

"No, ma'am. I was just checking the time," I excused myself, lying horribly.

"You have a clock directly beside you," she pointed to the digital clock on my right. I was so screwed.

"I was… just-"

"Please hand me your phone, Miss Moon," she extended her hand, her eyes daring me to challenge her. I sighed deeply, reaching below my desk to retrieve my fallen mobile. I placed it softly into her outstretched hand, waiting for the lecture on phone use in the workplace to begin.

It surprised me when she opened my phone and began searching through my data. Wasn't that an invasion of privacy? Was she allowed to do that?

"Aha, texting your boyfriend, I see? The time matches up perfectly, Miss Moon," she showed me the time stamp on Harry's last text before I could correct her, and then pointed towards my own clock. "I think I'm going to have to confiscate this."

Was she allowed to do that!? My phone was my own personal belonging! One of the only electronic devices that I owned! Were we back in school, now?

"Um… Miss Borough… I'm actually working overtime right now. Does the 'no phones' rule still apply? I had planned to leave an hour ago but Sean had one last thing that he wanted me to finish up for him," I nearly begged, though I had to avoid sounding whinny. My boss hated whiners.

"Oh really? When had Mr. Penske given you this extra work?" She asked, her eyes lighting up with new interest.

"About a half our ago," I offered, unsure what answer she was looking for. She stood in front of me for a moment, a contemplative look on her face as she digested this information. Suddenly, she deposited the phone back onto my desk and nodded brusquely in my direction.

"For now, the phone rule won't apply because this is your first offence. I'll let you off with a warning. You may leave now, if you wish. I will take Mr. Penske's article for you," she spoke clearly, grabbing the papers off of my desk and leaving my cubical much faster then I'd thought possible for such a large woman.

Okay?

I gingerly picked up my phone, looking around as though it was all a trick. I quickly texted Harry back, letting him know that I was getting out early and that I'd be at his house in a half-hour due to my weird boss.

"_Dude, you've got the craziest job ever. Whatever, see ya in a bit! – Harry"_

************

**Hollis2020 – **Thank you lovely! Is it weird that it actually took me a while to think of that metaphor? I was like "what's really big but is actually kind of small?" and I came to the conclusion of a hummer. I was quite proud =] Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Random n' Proud – **I'm glad you're excited! I'm excited! We're all excited!!!! Gahhh!!! Haha oh and THANK YOU for pointing out that annoying mistake! I hate it when I slip up! I must've accidentally copy/pasted or something like that. I can't figure out how it happened! Part of me wants to take down the chapter just to fix it – I'm _that _OCD about it! Anyway, thank you!!!! You get a virtual brownie =]

**Tigerlily1221 – **Hahaha you're first line "Ty's going to get wrecked" had me laughing for a good minute or so! Just the way you put it… Oh gosh lmaooo. Oh gosh I'm re-reading your review now and like… the entire thing is making me laugh. I'm picturing Harry in a Tarzan get-up, swinging into Mary's room on a vine and taking her on the bed. NAUGHTY. lmao

**Megan – **Hello! Thank you for speaking up! I'm glad you liked TLHR and I hope you like this fic too. I always get so… idk… _flustered _whenever people say things like that. Just… thank you!!

**Holly360 – **But what if you end up _hating _it? Will you still review then? Lmao anyway, thank you for the kind words. I will try my hardest to make it AWESOME! I'm actually realllyyyy liking what I've got typed out so far! Wohoo!!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Well that's good! But when you said that I suddenly started thinking of crazy scenarios like Harry Judd getting together with a Yeti or something ridiculous like that lmao. I promise I won't write _that _story! …. Actually… haha no!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **You're getting it!!! Dude, you could tell the story already lol. Just wait, it'll get more interesting as it goes along. Very fasted paced though – not sure how I feel about that! I kind of wish I'd written in more fluffy stuff but you'll find out what's going on soon enough. Or you'll see what I mean any way lol. Gah! I don't even know what I mean! And yes – there will be a sequel to Bad Days (I'll let you know now – it's almost killing me to write! You'll see why though, I promise lmao) and I'm going to write sequels to all the stories I've written. Should be fun, no? =]

**ArtemisPhantom – **Hahahaaaaa *is calm as well* I love you! I'm very happy that you're excited for this story. You say the sweetest things =] And the difficulties present themselves pretty clearly, don't they? It'll get pretty intense! Woooooooaaaahhhh!!!!! hahaa


	5. Chapter 5

**Today is an amazing day! I got to see a friend who I haven't seen in 6 whole months! (Some of my old readers may recall in me mentioning Switzerland? My friend is from THAT lovely time period!!) **

**ANYWAY. A post was in order =] Enjoy!**

****************

"… and then she just left my office like she had a new mission! It was so weird! Normally when she catches people on their phones it's nearly impossible to get it back but she seemed so engrossed in what Penske had to do. It was so, _so _weird," I finished relaying the entire story to Harry as I sat on his sofa, my legs crossed lightly underneath my body as I sank into the sued heaven. Harry laughed from his position in front of his DVD cupboard, his eyes scanning the different titles as he listened to my story.

"You think maybe she was expecting him to bang her instead of his pretty secretary?" Harry asked, already knowing the gossip from my workplace.

"Oh that woman probably hasn't gotten laid in years. Sex is probably the _last _thing on her haggish mind," I shook my head, using my hands as I spoke.

"How about _Titanic_?" Harry asked randomly, holding up the film.

"Way too cliché. Next?"

"Too cliché? How can you get any more chick-flick than _Titanic_? It has Leonardo in it! The _good looking _Leonardo, too!" Harry asked, turning around to face me with an incredulous look on his face.

"It's just too cliché. Next?" I asked, laughing slightly at the fact that Harry referenced the _good looking Leonardo_…

Gosh, what I'd give for one night with the 10-years-ago DiCaprio…

"Fine… how about _Never Been Kissed_? We need some Drew Barrymore action," Harry offered as he held up the DVD.

"Seriously? That's even more unrealistic than _Titanic_,"

"_Titanic_ was based on a true story. Obviously is even more unrealistic,"

"Eh! Don't use your logic with me! What else have you got?" I asked, growing impatient.

"_The Princess Bride_?" He suggested, picking it out of the cupboard.

"Hm… Comedy meets romance… I think we found our movie!" I laughed as Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

I watched as he slid the disc into the player and fast forwarded through all the previews, mumbling something about never being able to choose the film. Movie nights were very common between Harry and me. It was a rare time for us to hang out and enjoy each other's company before we were called off to do boring, unsatisfying tasks. Movies were our tradition.

"You want some tea?" Harry asked before he sat down while making his way into his kitchen.

"What? No coffee?" I asked, slightly stunned. He knew of my awkward coffee obsession and normally provided my fix.

"I refuse to feed your caffeine addiction at 7:00 in the evening, especially when I don't have decaff. You'll have to deal with boring British tea," he laughed as I heard him turn the kettle on.

Turd…

Harry returned after a moment with two steaming cups of black tea. I sipped mine carefully, not wanting to burn my tongue as Harry turned off the lights and sat down on my right. I curled up under his arm, resting my head on his chest as he cradled me in a light embrace.

"Still mad I didn't give you coffee?" He laughed, pulling my long hair gently away from my face.

"Just watch the movie, Judd," I replied, sipping my tea again without glancing up at him. I could sense him grinning beside me.

As the movie continued on, Harry traced smalls circles on my shoulder with his calloused fingers. It was moments like these that really made me glad I'd been able to know Harry. He knew exactly how to calm me down after a stressful day at work and he knew how to keep me distracted long enough to not have to think about it. I snuggled closer to him, pulling the light throw blanket over us to enhance the comfy-ness of the moment.

"Hey, did I tell you Shana's coming home tomorrow?" Harry spoke randomly in the middle of the movie. My good mood sank to the bottom of my stomach at the mention of Harry's obnoxious girlfriend.

"Oh, really? That's nice," I was very good at concealing my true thoughts.

Shana McGowl had been Harry's "long term" girlfriend of two months. She frequently went on "business trips" up north to speak with her "business partner" to discuss "boring business issues." How flakey did _that _sound?

Harry was in complete denial.

When my old friend was around, Shana could actually be considered a decent human being. She was polite, funny, interesting… yet when Harry was gone…

She was the uber-bitch that everyone despised with a fiery passion.

The first time I met Shana was a few weeks after they started dating and Harry asked me to come hang out. I thought we were getting along fairly well until Harry left to grab some drinks and Shana threatened my living life saying that if I didn't stay away, _I'd regret it_.

Her words, not mine.

I tried to explain to Harry that his girlfriend was a crazy psycho bitch but it just wasn't a concept that he could comprehend. It was like trying to explain to a fish that water was actually poisonous. The fish would just laugh and swim away.

Which was what Harry did. Every time.

Except he didn't _swim_. But it's the same idea.

"Yeah. I've missed her a lot, you know? She's been gone for nearly two weeks," Harry explained sounding so sickly in love that it actually made my stomach a bit queasy.

"It's nice that you get to see her again," I smiled, trying to end the conversation. Just the thought of her name disgusted me.

"You and Tyrell should come out with us tomorrow. We can double," Harry suggested, sparking a new wave of confusion to pulse through me.

Harry and Tyrell had never really gotten along. I'm not going to say it's because Harry is an over protective friend, because he's liked a few of my past boyfriends very much. I'm pretty sure he still keeps in contact with a few of them. The dispute was actually initiated by Tyrell because he wasn't too happy about the fact that one of my best friends happened to have two X and a Y chromosomes. It didn't seem very logical to him.

Harry knew all about Tyrell's… discomfort and he seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. It was quite mean, actually, how Harry would nonchalantly wrap his arms around me while Tyrell waited for me to get ready, or how he would crack a bunch of inside jokes that my boyfriend could never understand in a million years.

Harry was quite the torture master.

"I think you and Shana should spend the night together, seeing as she's just gotten back. It should be special," I quickly weaseled my way out of a tight situation.

"Aw, come on, Mary. You know I love that hunky boy-toy of yours," Harry teased, tickling my sides lightly before rolling his eyes. "But if you don't want to double date with me… Fine… I see how it is…"

Harry _owned _with the guilt trips. He knew exactly how to get me to feel bad…

"Not going to work this time, Judd. Just watch the movie," I laughed, pushing his shoulder lightly as I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous behavior.

Only Harry Judd, ladies and gentlemen. Only Harry Judd…

****************

**Random n' proud – **Oh the office thing will play in later – keep it in the back of your brain =] haha and when I was little I used to spell education as "edjucation" because I was just that cool. And what's a Harry fan fic without at least _one _Lohan mentioning? =] oh yeah! Haha, thank you lovely =] (I think I made 3 little =] smiley faces in this. 4 if you include that last one!)

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Your reviews can be long, short, in the middle, in horrible txt language, or written to perfection and I would still laugh no matter what. Corny? Maybe, but honestly true =] I think that when more drama starts to happen you'll be able to write more "omgomgomg!" stuff but it's still getting there. And thank you for the "fear not" about the mess up. Gah! I hate them! Normally I like… triple check but I think I just got lazy! Cant let it happen again! Lmao – anyway. Thank you for being uber lovely =]

**Ducky – **It is completely okay! I'm glad you were able to read them though =] And I have a friend like Harry too – except my friend really IS gay lmao. He's _almost _what I'm basing my Harry charcter off of! Oh if only the real Juddy knew… hahaaa. Anyway, thank you lovely! =]

**ArtemisPhantom – **I have to make a Lindsey Lohan jibe in a Harry story. He'll never live it down! We ALL know they hooked up – I don't know why she denied it! If I was her I would've been like "yup yup! That was me!" haha and lmao I love you. Just you wait – if you're into intense you're definitely going to like chapter… 14, I think. OH! I've given too much away! Haha =] (Insert extremely obvious wink _here_!)

**GeorgeSampsonLover – **Hello! I'm sorry if I'm a bad person right now but I can't remember, have you reviewed before? If yes – sorry! If no – WELCOME! Gah I wish I had a better memory!!! But thank you, anyway!!!! =]]]]]]]]]

**TigerLily1221 – **Ooh Sean will have his own little part to the story – all will be revealed! But yes, he is quite dim. I already hate his character lmao. Is that bad? No… if I met him in real life I probably wouldn't like him. I like that you're picking up on all this work stuff! Remember it for future chapters!! =] haha and ALL my stories can't be as amazing as Danny/Ella… Sorry! lmaoo

**Alysmiley – **YOU! Hello! I love you! Ha! (lot's of exclamation marks…!) Haha it'll be a bit more difficult making a cute nick-name for these two. Their names rhyme! (Which Dougie will happily point out in a future chapter. Shhh) haha! Um… and please don't hate me? I will make it up to you somehow! (I don't know what I did! Lmao) Peace lovely =]

**Holly360 – **Thank you lovely =] I'm just a tad bit apprehensive – let's hope things really start to kick off! lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! FOUR awesome people died this week. Please take a moment to be grateful that you're alive. It can all end so suddenly.**

****************

"So the witch is back again, huh?" Danny laughed humorlessly as he reached across the kitchen table to hand me a beer. I accepted it lightly, taking a small sip as I rolled my eyes. The guitarist didn't know just how right he was.

"That she is… Did I tell you Harry invited me and Tyrell out with them? He actually thought I'd _enjoy _that?" I replied, speaking to all three boys in the room.

I was spending part of my afternoon with the rest of Harry's band so we could discuss in private the obnoxiousness of his girlfriend. Tom and Dougie were sat in chairs around the table as well, drinks lazily held between their hands as they nodded in understanding at my words. We were all on the same page.

"But you _know_ half the reason he wanted Tyrell to go was because he loves picking on him, though," Tom laughed, smiling knowingly over at me.

"Yeah well… that might be true but he should at least _know _by now that I can't stand that psycho he calls a girlfriend," I retorted, sneering slightly as I took another sip of my drink.

"Of course he doesn't know – and he's not going to know. We've been over this before, Mary," Tom spoke intelligently as he stood up and grab some crisps from his kitchen cabinet. I frowned; slightly agitated with the way the conversation was going. He was supposed to be on my side…

"I still don't get it, though. You guys all don't like my boyfriend and you're all completely open about it. How come we can't just tell Harry that he's dating a legitimately crazy Barbie doll?" I inquired, opening the bag that Tom placed in front of me and biting into the salty crisp.

"Because, Mary darling, it's different for boys and for girls," Dougie spoke up, a clearly amused smile materializing across his face.

"How so?"

"Because boys, no matter who the girl is, can normally hold their own when they finally come to the realization that their girlfriend is a bitch. Girls, on the other hand, need to be completely aware that they're dating an asshole so they can dump them on their butts like they deserve. Do you understand?" Dougie asked, looking at me with the same bemused smile on his face.

"Dougie, that makes no sense. That's just sexist and-"

"Don't fight it. It's okay. You'll understand one day, I promise," Dougie interrupted, earning a nice hard smack upside the head from me. How could this boy get away with saying some of the things he did?

"Dougie, shut up-" I began before Danny held up his hand, trying to silence the irrational debate that would soon follow.

"Hold on, Mary… Dougie's _almost _onto something," he laughed, placing a hand on my shoulder lightly.

"What do you mean? God what is it with you guys? We girls can hold our own just fine and-"

"No, listen!" Danny laughed again, the permanent smile that always seemed to be on his face lighting up the entire room. "It's not that we don't think that you _couldn't _handle yourself – you're probably the strongest out of all of us! It's just that we don't like seeing you, or any girl, get hurt by a guy. Sometimes it's hard to see what's right in front of your face," Danny spoke smartly, shrugging lightly at the end of his little speech.

"I have this weird feeling that we're not just talking about Shana now," I frowned, definitely unhappy with the turn of the conversation.

"Mary," Tom laughed and Dougie sighed loudly in frustration, "You know our opinions on your boy-toy. We're not fans,"

"And you don't have to be. Tyrell really is a sweet guy – he's just nervous around other men. You haven't been able to see the real him," I shrugged, defending my boyfriend.

"Sure we have. If he can act like an ass around us, what's to stop him from acting like an ass around you?" Dougie asked logically.

Turd.

"Can we _please _just get back to the main problem right now? I understand that you guys are worried about Tyrell, but at least I _know _you're worried, right? When Harry realizes just how sketchy Shana is, don't you think he'll wish we told him?" How good was I with subject changes? Heck yeah!

"No." All three boys answered simultaneously, not even looking up to meet one another's eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked, slightly annoyed. How did they _do _that?

"We're talking about Harry, Mary," Tom started but was interrupted by Dougie's immature giggles.

"I just noticed that you and Harry's names' rhyme!" He laughed, shaking his head lightly. Tom rolled his eyes and continued on.

"This is Harry we're talking about. He's a competitive, arrogant man who doesn't like to be proven wrong. Sure, he's also one of the coolest guys I've ever met, but he doesn't like it when he's corrected or told what to do. As friends, it is our duty to stay out of his love business – at least for right now," Tom spoke, smiling sadly as his words started to sink in.

He'd described Harry exactly right. If we were to try to explain the evil capacity of his girlfriend he would do one of two things: yell at us and keep dating her or… swear at us and keep dating her.

It just didn't seem very probable.

"So what, we sit back and watch?" I asked, slightly peeved that I couldn't do _anything_.

"Watch? Definitely! Shana's hot!" Dougie laughed, nodding happily as his mind traveled to more dirty thoughts. I rolled my eyes and downed the last of my beer, thinking over what the guys had said as they started discussing other topics of interest.

I would have to just sit back and watch as my best friend got used and walked all over by a crazy psycho bitch. The thought left me feeling awkward and slightly sour – wouldn't I want them to tell me?

But didn't they just try to?

"Guys, I've got to go. I'm meeting Ty for dinner. If you see Shana, tell her I say hello!" I laughed, dropping my bottle into the recycling bin before exiting the house. I heard faint goodbye calls behind me, slightly sarcastic as my new distination set into their brains.

Was there a slight hypocrisy to youthful love?

****************

**Hollis2020 – **What would give you the idea that Shana = trouble? Certainly not this chapter either (insert smiley WINK here. I hate they way they look but I mean it haha…) Anyway, thanks for being patient and reviewing. Bye lovely =]

**Tigerlily1221 – **I LOVED Titanic! Mary was just being a pain in the butt… though that whole "what I'd give for a ten-year-ago-DiCaprio" is completely true… Yum! Haha and you're "dreamer" dream is very interesting. You'll see where everything goes though. You're not TOO far off the mark…ish lol. Thank you!

**CrushedCoppelia – **Oh no was Mr/Miss fanfiction not letting you do stuff again? How rude! Ugh AND your keyboard? That's just a BADDDD day. (Though not QUITE as bad as Michael Jacksons… he died TWICE in one day! That sucks =[ ) haha and thank you for doing the quote thing! I get this weird happy feeling whenever people do that. Thank you lovely =] You own!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **You're back with the massive reviews! Can I get a WOOT WOOT? (forget I'm such a freak…) Hahah and dude, every since you said you've been LOOKING for street signs… so have I!!! I'm like "how could this one be taken McFly-like?" I'm so pathetic… lmao OH! How did your friends like London? Did they bring you back a bunch of British collectables? I would give my friends money just to make sure they did so!! Lmaoo. Peace lovely!

**Holly360 – **Gah! Thank you! It's getting there! Can't wait for the middle parts to start getting up. I've got four chapters left to write and then I'm done! (I'm pretty sure there's like… 21 or something like that lol) and then I'm on to doing sequels! Fun fun fun!!!!! Hahah thanks again!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **I had a sneaking suspicion it was you! Because you mentioned the Yeti and I was like "hm…." But I didn't want to say anything just in case! Well *whew* now that I know! Ooh and how's France going? I went to Paris for four days once. It was… interesting haha.

**PurpleRose – **Well thank you! Welcome new reader! (or old reader just saying hello?!?!) I'm very happy you're enjoying it! I like your username too. It's just very… pretty. I don't know lol. Thank you for being patient! I'm going to stop rambling now haha.

**Loveabledork11 – **How'd you get such an awesome username? Very lovely… very lovely… I'm contemplating stealing it! (no, I'm really not lol) Anyway, sorry! Thanks for being patient! It was lovely to hear from a new reader! Peace lovely!!! =]


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I feel like absolute poo today. I'm really, really sorry but I didn't put responses to your reviews at the bottom. I'll be answering the ones for last chapter normally at some point. Promise. **

**Hope ya'll like it =]**

****************

Why did I always have to run late? Was it like an abnormality in my system make-up that caused my ability to judge time to malfunction? Why on earth were people still friends with me!

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I completely lost track of time!" I gushed, apologizing profusely as I threw myself down at the hard, dark wooden table. Tyrell smiled up at me, shaking his head at my worried expression.

"It's all good, Mary. I know you, remember?" He laughed, reaching across the table to grab my hand. I smiled back thankful that he was so understanding. This was the Tyrell that the guys needed to see. Not the jealous and overly protective one that had a habit of popping up whenever men were in the room.

"Thanks. I just got so caught up – Harry's girlfriend is back in town and she literally drives me insane," I laughed while opening the menu in front of me and scanning the items.

"I already ordered for you – do you mind? They didn't really have a lot without meat and I know you don't eat it so I got you the salad and had them take the chicken out. I can ask them for something else if you don't want that-" Tyrell spoke quickly, pulling my attention away from the food list in front of me.

"That's fine! I'm used to just getting salads when we go out. Don't worry yourself, okay?" It was slightly cute how jumpy he was getting.

He smiled back, running his hands through his short brown hair as our waiter dropped off our drinks.

"So how was your day today? Did you get that shipment like you were supposed to?" I asked, referring to Tyrell's job at his father's construction company. He'd been working there since he was a teenager and was probably going to take over for his father when he got a bit older. He seemed to enjoy the work.

"No, it's still late. The shipment got stopped on the way here for some reason. It's going to be another few days before it gets here so we're going to have to postpone building the house's outer frame again. We were really hoping to get it up by the end of the week but I don't think it's going to happen," he shook his head, frowning slightly.

"Why don't you guys switch suppliers? Aren't these guys you're ordering from a bit shifty?" I asked, slightly confused. I'd always heard him complaining about their lack of management.

"My dad's been buying from them for years and we get great deals. He doesn't really feel safe switching to a completely new company, you know?" He spoke, shrugging his shoulders lightly. I nodded in understanding, knowing Tyrell's dad was a bit of a kook. He had this paranoid, superstitious mind-set and it had started rubbing off on Tyrell. It was slightly comical.

We continued discussing current events as our food was delivered to the table. I was actually slightly surprised that Tyrell was able to remember my vegetarianism. It was normally very common for him to offer me a slab of meat before smacking himself over the head going "oh that's right!" and dropping it back on the table. This was progress.

"So you were with Harry earlier, then?" He asked as we continued to eat, a new emotion lining his words as he kept his eyes on his burger, a surreptitiously innocent look appearing across his face. I narrowed my eyes, growing slightly defensive.

Here we go again.

"No, actually. I try to avoid him when Shana is back in town. I went to his band mate, Tom's house. You remember Tom? Yeah, Dougie and Danny were there, too," I added, knowing that it was best to be open and honest no matter how much Tyrell didn't like it. He would like it even less if I hid it all from him.

"Yeah, I remember Tom. He was the kind of chubby one, right? The blond?" He asked, looking up curiously.

"He's not chubby at all anymore! He's quite healthy, actually. Anyway, we just sat around and talked about how much we didn't like Shana. It wasn't anything too interesting," I shrugged, picking at the cucumber in front of me.

"And why don't the guys like Shana?" He asked, confusing me slightly. He couldn't be interested in the answer, so why was he asking?

"Same reasons as me, really. She's really obnoxious and immature. Quite rude too, actually. I told you about that one time she threatened me for hanging out with Harry?" I laughed as the memory flooded my mind.

It was a week or two after Harry and Shana first got together and Harry asked me to come over to finally meet her. When he left to grab some drinks I was almost physically threatened by the psycho bitch because of how close I was sitting to her boyfriend. She was like Tyrell except ten times more crazy and in female form.

"Yeah, I remember. But you have to put yourself in her shoes, just a little bit. Imagine that one of my best friends was a girl. You wouldn't feel threatened by her?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow in my direction.

"Well, I'd want to meet her but I'd trust you-"

"What if she was really pretty? Long hair, beautiful skin, fit body – would you still feel comfortable?"

"Like I said, I'd want to meet her and then maybe-" I was starting to feel slightly apprehensive. His words were making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You're telling me that you wouldn't have _any _resentment towards this girl? You'd allow us to hang out alone together and everything like that?" He asked, looking slightly surprised. I huffed, folding my arms over my chest and frowning. How come he was saying these things?

"Sure, I'd feel slightly uncomfortable but I definitely wouldn't threaten her. You can't defend Shana on that," I argued, agreeing with him slightly but still trying to prove my point.

"I know – I'm not defending her. I just want you to see things from my point of view, too. The way Shana feels – and the way I feel – it's pretty close. Whenever you're alone with Harry I always feel so nervous and apprehensive. What if something happens? No, don't argue – this is just how I feel. You get what I'm trying to say?" He asked, looking slightly desperate.

I sighed, biting my lip guiltily as I thought over his words. His feelings were completely reasonable and legitimate – I was being slightly unfair. He clearly articulated how I would feel if I was put in his shoes. It just wasn't comfortable.

"But I don't want to give up my friendship with Harry – he's almost like a brother to me," I explained, looking up to meet Tyrell's eyes as different solutions raced through my mind. None sounded very appealing.

"I'm not asking you to give him up… but I'd feel better if maybe you'd rush home from your work to _my _flat, and not his. You know what I mean?" He smiled a sad smile back, his lips curling into the adorable half-smile that I fell in love with. How could I deny him anything?  
"Yeah, I get it," I nodded, taking his hand in mine and staring at our entwined fingers. His large hand nearly swallowed mine whole.

Tyrell was my priority. He was supposed to come first. Harry, being my friend, would understand if I put him on the back burner, right? It wouldn't be too difficult for him to empathize, seeing as he had Shana. I would just have to explain my decision. He'd understand.

Right?


	8. Chapter 8

**So those of you who are fortunate enough to follow me on twitter (haha) know that I took a nasty spill last night. Won't go into details. **

**Anyway, I've been confined to bed rest-ish so I made a poll for you all! After this story's finished, which sequel should I put up first? You only have the length of this story to vote, so GO GO GO!!! Whichever gets the highest votes goes first! **

**You all should enjoy this chapter. Have I mentioned how much I love you all recently? Honestly, you make shitty days happier =] **

**Much love.**

****************

You know the feeling before you break up with someone; the guilt washing through you but strong determination moving you forward? You feel horrible for hurting the person but it's necessary for everyone to end up happy? It would be even worse living in a lie, or living in a way that hurts _other _people.

Like Tyrell.

So Harry would understand where I was coming from. He'd agree because he has Shana (against everyone's better judgment) and it wouldn't be too difficult. Right?

Why was I feeling so nervous as I approached his house? My left over salad from my date with Tyrell doggy-bagged in one hand swung back and forth as I slowly made my way to his front door, checking for signs of life. His car was in the drive way along with Shana's.

This would be interesting.

I slowly rang the doorbell, something I wasn't very used to, and waited patiently for him to answer. I was more accustomed to just waltzing right in and making myself at home. Everything felt so strange now though – like it all had to be formal.

I counted to ten silently in my head before ringing the doorbell again. I knew he was home – his car was right there. Could they be on a walk or something? Shana didn't really seem like a _walking girl_.

I was about to turn around and just come back later until the door slowly started to creek open in front of me. I bit my lip, glancing over my shoulder just to be slightly disappointed. In all of her twenty-two year old Barbie Doll glory, Shana stood before me, a reproachful expression coating her face.

This would definitely be interesting.

"Hello? What're you doing here?" She asked, holding the door closely to her body so as to block my entrance. How rude.

"I came to talk to Harry for a second. Could I come in?" It almost pained me to speak so professionally. I could've boxed the girl out right then and there.

"Actually, I don't think I can allow that. You see, Harry's busy right now and I just don't feel comfortable letting you into his house without permission. Sorry," She gave one of those smiles that let you know she wasn't really sorry at all. God I hated those smiles.

"He doesn't mind when I come in, really. I just need to talk to him about something-"

"Again, you'll either have to wait out here or come back some other time. Sorry," there was that stupid smile again.

"Could you at least go let him know that I'm here? Maybe that'll speed up whatever he's doing," I had to restrain my hands from throttling her. Why was this girl such a jerk? Couldn't she tell I was desperate?

"No, actually. I don't think I can. Like I said, you can wait here or come back later. Bye," she rolled her eyes before slamming the door shut in my face and flicking the blinds on the window closed. I stared, open mouthed, at the white wooden door in front of me, completely shocked.

Well that was a first.

I'd never had a door slammed in my face before. What was this girl playing at? Did she really think that she could get rid of me that easily?

Frustrated, I hitched my skirt up in my hands and lowered myself onto the concrete stoop outside Harry's house. She didn't think I'd take her seriously, did she? I was here until Harry came out.

I played with the little weeds growing up out of the cracks in the stoop, tugging them out of the ground and piling them up in the corner. I should've had my ipod or something else to entertain me – I didn't want to leave to grab it though. I was determined.

I started to shiver lightly as the sun set over the trees, casting me into a chilly shadow. My long hair was thick enough to cover my bare shoulders and arms, almost protecting me like a jacket, but it didn't block out my annoyance. How long would I have to sit here?

"You haven't gone home yet? Jeez, you seem almost desperate," my head snapped up as the door opened next to me, Shana standing there with a smirk on her face. Oh the nerve of this girl.

"For all you know my grandma could've just died and you won't let me in to talk to Harry who _loves _my grandma. Think about how mad he'll be…" I sighed, lying of course, as I lightly jumped back up to her level. I saw shock coat her eyes before she rolled them, realizing that I wasn't being serious. I had the strange desire to burst out laughing – there was my awkward problematic brain again. I managed to control it as her body tensed in a defensive pose, blocking the only entry into the house with her long, thin arms. Who on _earth _did she think she was?

"Mary, you've got a lot of nerve coming around here like this. Harry _isn't _into you and you just need to accept this. Just back off and leave him alone before I _make _you back off," her eyes narrowed, meeting my reproachful ones.

Right. This girl was _totally _going to mess me up.

Please note the immense sarcasm.

"Shana, _please _get over yourself. You seem to think that I have some weird desire to be in your position. You're a freaking idiot, honestly. I need to talk to Harry and you're not going to stop me," I stated as though it was obvious, making my way to push past her and into the house. She pushed me back out, looking at me with wide eyes.

"You think I'm going to let you in? You've got another thing coming. I don't see what Harry sees in you, you fucking bi-" I rolled my eyes as she was speaking, not noticing the footsteps coming from inside the house. As I refocused I noticed Harry's head appear over Shana's shoulder, a slightly confused but nonetheless pleased expression appearing on his face.

"Oh hey Mary, what're you doing here?" He asked, smiling happily. Before I could get a single word in, Shana sent me a sadistic smile before spinning around and engulfing Harry in an embrace.

"Harry-" I began but was interrupted by Shana's sobs. Fake sobs.

"Harry! She was saying the most horrible things to me! C-calling me an idiot and threatening me! H-harry!" She hiccupped, hugging herself closer to him. My eyes widened in horror, completely shocked with the new events.

The bitch had _nerve_.

"Mary? Is this true?" Harry asked, stroking his girlfriend's hair reassuringly.

"What? No! I mean, I called her an idiot but not because-" I was cut off again by her shrieking sobs. What a freaking drama queen!

"I don't know what I did! She came here demanding to see you and I said you were- were busy and then she got all- all angry! I didn't know what to say!" She continued crying, leaving me dumbstruck.

Harry looked over her shoulder at me, a completely confused look on his face. I was about to speak but he shook his head, silencing me right there.

"I think you need to leave, Mary," Harry spoke, his eyes scanning me as though he didn't really know me.

"What? You didn't even hear my side-"

"Leave. Now, please," he continued shaking his head as he put one supporting arm around Shana's torso and stepped backward into the house, causing the white door to slam in my face the second time that night.

Mother fucker.

****************

**Random n' proud – **So yeah, Michael and Farrah, Billy Mays – the OxiClean guy and then Ed McMahon – the guy who was like "Heeeeerrrrreeeee's Johny!" you know? Yeah, they ALL died! Hahaha and you make mankind sound hopeless! But yes… this is true, this is true. Anyway, I love you, thank you, you're amazing =]

**Tigerlily1221 – **haha I love you. I would like to deal Tyrell a nice upper-cut as well. Fun stuff =] I'm imagining a stampede of cars chasing them down. Unreal? Totally – Justified? Again, totally lmao.

**xMcflyxLoverxKatie – **You're still in school? Oh my poor dear. My first week of summer hasn't been top notch though – everyone's dying! I like how you go on vacation before you out, too. Very well planned! Glad you had fun!!!! =]

**Holly360 – **Ah I love you. Simple three words. Not much, but it says it all =]

**Alysmiley – **Hahah YES. Of course I missed your reviews. I was thinking "where is my smiley?" but I knew you weren't dead so I didn't worry _too _much haha. That was my main thought =] Aw and I'm so sorry about your friend. One of my best friend's, I'm so so so thankful that I get along with his girlfriend… though third wheeling is awkward sometimes! We all know _that _feeling! Blerg!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **I love how your review was half tweet. Very, very awesome. And don't fret my friend – you know those people who always get what they want from people, not because they yell, but because they guilt trip them? That's the kind of guy Tyrell is. Ooh I hate him – damn manipulator. UGH and I'm so annoyed Danny hasn't posted his tat yet! I was trying to spam his inbox lmao!! Trending topics? hahahhahhaa

**ArtemisPhantom – **You, my friend, leave my passionate reviews in which I am thankful for. It is a rare event for your responses to not start out in all capitals. It makes me smile =] Because then you say something witty which makes it all funnier. (I just reviewed your reviewing skills? Odd) And thank you. My cold is feeling better, but I took a NASTY spill the other day and I'm all cut up. Summer's looking great for me… lmao


	9. Chapter 9

**This one is on the shorter side. Don't hate me.**

**And seriously guys – go vote for which story you want sequel-ed next (I don't think sequel-ed is a word… oh well.)**

**Even if you've never reviewed or PMed me or you don't follow me on twitter or anything! If you're the silent-ist of all the silent readers I STILL wanna know what you think!**

**I mean, my story traffic tells me that I've got a total of roughly 100 people reading this story. So go vote! Go go go !**

****************

Have you ever experience a true, seeing-red fury? When you're so angry that everything around you blends together in a dark mesh of a red haze and every thought in your mind can't possibly be your own? It's almost like blacking out – you can barely remember what was going on as soon as you calm down.

But I was _angry_.

"Mary! What's going on? Hey – you look pissed," Dougie commented as I knocked on his door loudly, steam probably fuming from my ears.

"Do I really? Smart of you to freaking notice!" I snapped, pushing my way in and marching towards the living room where I heard the other two McFly boys laughing loudly. Dougie mumbled something behind me as he quickly followed, looking slightly shocked.

"Guys! Heads up! PMS alert!" He called to the other two as I entered the room, trying to save them from my destructive wrath. I wasn't even mad at them. I was mad at the world.

"Mary? What's up? Why do you look ready to kill?" Danny asked, spinning around in his seat on the couch to gage my emotions.

"Shana! I'm going to kill her! I swear to god that girl has _got to go_! Why does she even EXSIST? She's no benefit to the world! She's going to pull a Yoko Ono and tear you guys apart and turn Harry into a little HERMIT CRAB and hide him under a rock from the rest of the FUCKING WORLD!" The boys let me rant for a good five minutes, watching me as I paced back and forth in the living room, their mouths open in complete shock. They probably never heard me curse so much before.

"And _then_! Oh and THEN she had the fucking nerve to say I was _threatening _her! And guess what? HARRY FREAKING BELIEVED HER! Can you believe that? The fucking dick took her side without even _hearing me out! _God he's lucky I didn't stay to kill him! And her! She made me _sit on the fucking stoop_!" I screeched, pulling at the roots of my hair and kicking at the ground.

It was just unfair!

I stood, breathing deeply and trying to control my voice for a good minute or so. The guys sat on the couch in front of me, watching as though I was some interesting television show. I covered my face with my hands, feeling my hot cheeks as I tried to cool myself down. I was going to have an aneurism.

"I'm sorry, M," Tom was the first one to sigh, standing up from his seat and walking towards me, pulling me into a comforting hug. He was like my own personal teddy bear, ready to be squeezed at any given moment.

"Just forget about him, seriously. He's being stupid right now because Shana's home – and she's definitely not worth the air in your lungs. She's like dirt on your shoes. You can walk all over her," Danny smiled, coming over to hug me with Dougie trailing obediently behind him. It was slightly weird; all three of them hugging me like I was really their sister. It made me feel ten times better and worse all at the same time. These guys were just too good to me.

"I just wished he would've heard me out. Maybe he would've realized just how much of a jerk she really is… He didn't even wait to hear my side… it was so unfair…" I trailed off, my heart sinking as I thought about it.

"Mary… we can't interfere with them, no matter how unfair it seems," Tom spoke, his arm resting around my shoulders. I looked up to meet his brown eyes, almost begging him with my own to tell me otherwise. Why couldn't we interfere?

"But he deserves someone so much better. Not that slag… It's our job as friends to give him what he deserves – the person he deserves," I whispered, looking down at my shoes. I was right, right? Shana deserved to be with the Loch Ness Monster, and even _that _was a privilege.

"He deserves to be happy – and we can only guess that he is with her. For some strange reason that none of us will ever understand, he loves her. We can't tell him that he's wrong. What kind of friends would we be then? Love comes first. We've got to understand that and accept it, otherwise we'll loose him," Tom explained, his eyes sad as he hugged me again.

I nodded, starting to understand slightly. It was Harry's life – he was allowed to be with whoever made him happy. He would do so no matter what I said anyway. I was just a friend.

And he was just my friend. I had a love-life of my own that I needed to attend to. It wasn't fair that I always put Tyrell second. If Harry could easily put Shana before me, then I should do the same thing to him. Why had that seemed so hard before? Everyone else seemed to know this rule already. How come I was so late on the uptake?

There was no doubt in my mind that Harry would understand. We couldn't have our late night sleepovers or random days on the town anymore. We couldn't have chick-flick marathons or long talks on the phone. That was Tyrell's place now. That was Shana's place.

So why did I feel amazingly jealous and sad like I'd just lost my favorite toy in the world to some other kid who totally didn't deserve its awesomeness?  
Because I'm just that pathetic…

****************

**Tigerlily1221 – **Bwahahaha! My friend, you scare me just a _little _bit. Just… go punch a pillow. It may help you feel better. We all recognize that both Shana and Tyrell are slight douches… We can't punch and/or kill fictional characters… actually… wait, can I?

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Hope this was quick enough! Tried to get it up sooner but the screen was hurting my eyes. You know what I mean? Couldn't look at the computer long enough to type out responses lol. I'm all good now! And wohoo for summer break! Hope yours starts off well!

**random n' proud – **I was COMPLETELY unaware that a yam was a sweet potato! This is such a shocker! And I'm not being sarcastic! I never knew what a yam was… thank you for teaching me! And potatoes are very much vegetables. Tell your parents that I'm sorry they weren't taught that lol. Ew and the nasty-spill was uber nasty. Not fun. And HAHAHAHA! If you go to England just to kick Harry Judd's ass for a FICTIONAL story… well, I'll be right there next to ya! Except I probably won't kick his ass… more like kiss it… Weird? Yup. Okay, I'll stop before I embarrass myself further.

**Holly360 – **Oh you say that as though I have _control _over them! Nah – I could never let them have a _huge _fall out, like a permanent one. That'd be heartbreaking! I just like to get them all mad and riled up. =]

**Younggryffindor – **I have quite a lot of readers threatening physical violence! Maybe I should tone down the bitchiness from Shana lmao. And fear not, my friend. As long as you're enjoying yourself I'm happy. Reviews aren't required – but they're appreciated! =]

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **I know I sound like a broken record but your entire review had me laughing. Like – hysterically. My brother thought I was high on something lmao. UGH! And if Danny Jones doesn't post a picture of his tattoo… well IDK. I'll just spam his inbox or something (even though that REALLY annoys me when people do that! Like when they send the same message 100000 times? GAH!) I would just like him to _describe _what and where it is. I'm sure it's not too bad – I just need to know! Have you seen a picture of the one on his leg? It's quite awesome! ANYWAY!!!!!!!!! The story – right. I love Mary's relationship with Harry and Ty and Shana can just got eff themselves in the corner lol. I honestly think I hate their characters!!! Wow!

**Alysmiley – **You and me both, sister! I can NOT stand Shana, though I think that's a good thing. Hahaha and I guess that our little Mary has got a mouth on her. I was like "can she really say 'Mother fucker' at the end? Yeah, she can!" so I'm glad it fit. She says it quite a bit in this chapter too! Hahaha potty mouth!!! And greenmpirlen planet? THAT is amazing. True genius. =]


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry that I have to leave you guys with this chapter. I'm going to disappear for about a week – off to hike the cold mountains of Maine! Wohoo?**

**Anyway – thanks to everyone who's been voting on the poll! Should I tell you which story is in the lead? I'm pretty sure you all know…**

**ANYWAY! Here's our lovely Mary Moon trapped in a spiraling pit of despair once again. Crazy how we find this stuff entertaining!**

****************

You know when you just _aren't _in the mood to deal with all the annoying crap in life and then piles and piles of completely obnoxious and unlucky things fall onto your plate? Welcome to my amazing life.

The entire time I was at work I could only think about the new change I was going to make in my life. If Tyrell and I were going to be serious, this was the new step we would need to take. Letting go of the tight knit bond Harry and I had would be a step towards a happier life. For the both of us.

I was thinking about it so much that when I was correcting one of Penske's papers I replaced the sentence "…the fiends took the tribe leader and dropped him into the freezing ocean," with "… the _friends _took the tribe leader and dropped him into the freezing ocean,". Everyone laughed at me.

"Hey Mar – what're you doing after work today?" I looked up from the papers in front of me to see Sean standing in the doorway of my cubical, a slightly freaky smile plastered across his face. Why did this man insist on existing?

"Laundry," I replied unenthusiastically. Was I really doing laundry? No. Was I going to do something just as tedious but important? Yes.

"Really? How about you put it off to hang out with me? I can give you some really helpful tips on how to move forward in this business," he smiled a smile that would probably work on all the other girls in this workplace, but it wasn't fooling me.

And helpful tips? Would that be me on my back and him between my legs? Pervert.

"Sorry, I've got a bit more important stuff to do. Maybe some other time?" I asked, watching as his face fell into a glare for a moment. Yes, Mr. Man-Whore, I _am _saying laundry is more important that your sexual favors. Can I get a "_burn_"?

"Well, if that's the case, oh well. Hey, can I ask you to go over these few articles I've written? I know you're really busy tonight but I need this back ASAP." There was no humor on his face as he placed three large file folders on my desk, a somewhat triumphant smile brimming his features. Little freaking turd.

"Actually, I'm kind of swamped at the moment-"

"Thanks. Remember, I like the edits in _blue _pen, not red. You're a doll," he smiled before leaving, a new jump to his step.

How many people were now on my Time To Die list? Three?

Sean Penske was definitely at the top.

I opened the first folder on top to see an article dedicated to the benefits of a healthy, meat-filled diet.

Penske knew I was vegetarian.

The second article was themed on the royal knights in the sixteenth century. Can you say _boring_?

The third file was gross. It was all about a wet t-shirt contest from last week and how bystanders were arrested for illegal substances. There were pictures of women's boobs.

Little fuck-tard! He _knew _what he was doing!

Frustrated, I slammed the files down onto my desk and sighed. I was _really _not up for dealing with this. The man was nearly a decade older than me – did he seriously think he was going to get some?

Guys like Sean were the reason sexual harassment laws were needed. Was it fair to hold sex over a girls head and work her to the core if she refused? No, absolutely not. If Harry ever found out he would-

Actually… If _Tyrell _ever found out, he would be mad.

… It didn't have the same affect.

I pulled out my mobile, checking for any new text messages. My inbox was completely void of unread messages, which was kind of what I was expecting. My day was going just _perfect_.

But I'd definitely had enough of Sean. There was a line and he totally crossed it ages ago. It was time for him to get a taste of his own medicine.

I jumped up from behind my desk, grabbed the truck load of papers from on top and sped down the corridor to the head honcho's office. I could see through the clear glass windows that Mrs. Borough was chatting on her phone, her face harsh and demanding. Maybe I should wait…

But Sean deserved it!

With determination I walked up to the front door to the intimidating office, the papers in my hands growing rather heavy, and knocked on the wood paneling. Mrs. Borough looked up from her desk, noticed me standing on the other side of her door and waved with one hand for me to enter. I gulped while grabbing the door knob and swung the door open.

Here we go…

"Mrs. Borough, do you have a moment?" I asked, peeking around the door as she slammed the phone down loudly on the receiver. Her eyes met mine, a slightly impatient look casting across the room but she nodded, beckoning me closer.

"Yes, yes. What is it?" She asked, reorganizing her desk slightly as I moved to sit directly across from her. I should've planned this out better…

"I… um… have a complaint?" I spoke, slightly unsure if I was doing the proper procedure correctly. I was just supposed to tell her, right?

She stopped moving her things around to glance up at me, a new interest coating her features. Oh god…

"And what do you have to complain about, Miss Moon?" She asked, her square glasses sliding down her nose as she stared at me. I gulped again.

"Um… I've been feeling… _uncomfortable _around one of my co-workers," I spoke, my voice sounding much more professional than I felt.

"Elaborate, please," Mrs. Borough asked, sounding much kinder then I'd ever heard her before.

"Well… erm… I've been noticing Sean, Sean Penske, making a lot of… well… sexual passes at me. I didn't really think much of it until this afternoon. I refused to stay after work with him and he gave me all this work to do because of it. Or… well he didn't actually _say _that he was giving me all this because I wouldn't stay after but the intent was clear and, I mean-"

"Dear, I understand what you're trying to say," Mrs. Borough nodded, glancing down at the papers in my lap. "What're those?"

"This is the work he just gave me. He said he wanted it back as soon as possible but all of the articles are centered on really passé things. I don't think they'd be very interesting in the paper," I spoke, handing the folders over to her outstretched hand. She took them and read each file, skimming the pages and frowning deeper as she moved from folder to folder. I bit my lip, my stomach flipping.

"Mary, how old are you?" She looked up from the last folder and closed it quickly, turning her full attention to my surprised form. Mrs. Borough had never addressed me by my first name before.

"I'm twenty-three, ma'am," I responded, slightly confused.

"And you've been here for two years, correct?" She asked, folding her hands underneath her chin. I nodded again, wondering where she was going.

Mrs. Borough sighed while picking up the large folders in front of her and dumping them into the small waste bin under her desk. I stared, wide eyed, as she clapped her hands a few times and smiled at me.

"I think it's safe to say that those articles would never have been published. Mary, I've never heard or had a complaint on you the entire time you've been working for this company. I'll take what you're saying very seriously and look into it right away. Thank you, you may go," she nodded towards the door, dismissing me.

That was it?

"Um… thank you, Mrs. Borough," I replied, jumping up and hurrying out of her office. I passed Sean on the way back to my cubical, smiling triumphantly as I realized I was free of work for the rest of the day.

Just wait till Harry hears!

I mean… Just wait till _Tyrell _hears!

****************

**Alysmiley – **Hahaha thank you. I wasn't sure if they boys would seem to OOC in the last chapter, but I threw it all up there anyway. For some reason I like a good screaming chapter. It gets tension flowing! And I'll love you if you kidnap Tom and Danny (well, I'm NOT supposed to say that but as long as you let me in on it we'll keep it our little secret!) Aw, I love you! Thank you lovely =]

**Random n' proud – **HA! "Harry Judd will not know what hit him." LMFAO – for some reason that cracked me up. My brother is looking at me as if I'm insane. Thank you for that. Now he thinks I'm crazy. (But I wanted to kiss Harry's butt… so that explains it…) Haha and I love how we've discussed yams through reviews. We're too cool. And I love you =] thank you for the awesomely kind words. Your invented word was nice as well!

**ArtemisPhantom – **Sure you can punch Shana – I'll give you like… SERIOUS money if you ever find out how to. I'd like to be right there with you! And yes, Mary does have quite the mouth on her. I was a tiny bit proud. I LOVE YOU =]

**Holly360 – **Thank you lovely =] Now we have THREE people in the story not to like. Shana, Tyrell, and Sean. Wohoo! It's a death list! (I shouldn't be applauding that…)

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Sounds awesome! You should've jumped in your friend's bag and hitched a ride to Spain! All I've got to do is go to Maine… It's pretty I guess… but not… _hot_. =[ And no internet! GAH!

**CrushedCoppelia – **Yes you may call her Moon. Have you heard that song before? New Age Girl by Deadeye Dick? Oh my gosh it makes me laugh sooo hard! I based her character completely off of the girl they describe. And yeah – I was really annoyed that I did that! I think I must've accidentally copy and pasted the lines when I uploaded it. Gah it's still bugs me! I HEART YOU.

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Ugh don't even get me started on Twitter's character limit. That's the ONLY downfall to Twitter! SO annoying! Yeah and dude honestly, I think you and me are finally going to have to go on our trip to England – if not to see the country, but to FORCE Danny to show us his tattoo. Maybe it was messed up and looks like a doggy's butt or something. Who knows! We must investigate! And I think Mary needs some female bonding time too – but I haven't added another female character. Maybe in the sequel or something I will. Tom's like her girl-friend though. She'll vent to him =] ANYWAY. Peace lovely!

**Tigerlily1221 – **Wow that's a really cool thought. She really IS just a big pile of words… you intrigue me. Hahaa and don't the boys understand real love? Come on… it's the FLY boys. Actually… Tom and Harry have pretty much got it covered… and young Douglas is on his way. It's just Danny that cant really get a hold of the concept! Bwhaahah (That was the weirdest typing laugh I've ever written. It feels too strange to backspace…) PEACE!


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm back after a horrible, horrible vacation up north. Never go places with a friend's family that needs to be locked up in a crazy house. It never ends well =/**

**ANYWAY. Here you go my lovelies! AND GO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE STORY! Seriously! I mean, I already know which story will go first but what about the ones AFTER that? Hm??**

****************

My newly programmed system knew that as I left work, I was supposed to call Tyrell – not Harry. My new mental state was completely aware that the first number on my speed dial was the wrong number, but I called it anyway without a second thought.

I needed to talk to Harry.

_Ring, ring… ring, ring…_

"God damn it! Answer!" I sighed, frustrated as the phone automatically went to voicemail. I called again as I rode my bike home, steering one-handed on the deserted road. I was very determined.

_"Hello?" _Harry answered after the first few rings sounding almost as though he didn't really want to talk. I frowned, not wanting to be a huge bother but needing to be heard. He needed to hear.

"Harry? Finally you answer! Are you home?" I asked, turning my bike around to head in the opposite direction. It would be easier to say face-to-face.

_"Um… yeah, but I was going to head to Shana's-"_

"Look that's fine, I just _really _need to talk to you. It'll only take a minute, I swear, and then you can go meet up with Shana, I promise. Meet me?" I asked, nearly begging him to say yes. This entire situation was eating me alive.

_"All right, come on over. You'll be here soon?" _

"I'm already on my way. Be there in five," I replied, snapping my phone shut as I nearly avoided a car.

Was it illegal to talk on your phone and ride a bike at the same time? Hm…

I quickly sped towards Harry's house, cutting through back roads and stranger's back gardens. People stared at me as I whizzed by, looking slightly confused, but I was on a mission. I didn't care about them.

I pulled into Harry's driveway sooner than I'd thought possible. I allowed my bike to clamber onto the grass without much thought as I raced to the door. With a slight pleasure I let myself in but not without silently cursing myself. I wasn't supposed to do that anymore…

"Mary? You're here?" Harry asked, coming out of the back room and looking slightly surprised. I was out of breath.

"Yeah! You should've seen me! I was like a freaking jet!" I laughed, trying to slow down my labored breathing. Harry laughed as well, moving towards me to casually drape his arm over my shoulders in what we'd always considered routine. It was comfortable.

Yet…

I pulled away, clearing my throat awkwardly as Harry frowned, slightly confused. It was like an unspoken rule that I never pulled away. It never happened before.

"Mary? Are you okay? Is this still over what happened yesterday? I'm sorry but-" I cut Harry off before he could continue, holding my hand up in order to silence him. His eyebrows rose past his hair line, slightly surprised with my odd behavior. I must've seemed so strange to him.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," I began, crossing my arms over my chest and taking a deep breath. I needed to prepare myself.

"What's wrong? Why are you all stiff? Do you need some coffee?" Harry asked, pulling my arms away from my chest and looking into my eyes. I'd never noticed how blue his were before…

Focus!

"No, listen Harry," I began again, taking another step away before continuing. "I was talking to Tyrell yesterday-"

"Oh no… here we go again. What's he got to say _now_?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes while folding his own arms across his chest. I frowned, not liking his reaction. I hadn't even explained myself yet.

"Harry, don't be so rude," I argued, cutting him off before he could stick in another comment, "anyway, we were talking and he asked me to put myself in his shoes… into Shana's shoes, you know, viewing our friendship. I thought about it and I kind of realized how unfair we're being to them – putting them in that uncomfortable position," I spoke clearly, but the confused and bewildered look on Harry's face made me think that I was making no sense at all. How else could I explain it so he'd understand?

"Mary? What on _earth _are you going on about? You don't want to be _friends_?" He asked, completely shocked.

"Of course I want to be friends, but Tyrell-" I was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing loudly, stopping me midsentence. I held up a finger to Harry in order to pause our conversation while I pulled my phone out.

The caller ID made me stop dead.

"Um… hold on," I mumbled to Harry, glancing up at him briefly before quickly taking cover in his connecting bathroom to answer the call.

What on earth was going on?

"Hello?" I whispered, trying to decipher an explanation for what was happening. What were the chances?

_"Mary? Is that you Mary? You sound all grown up!" _The woman on the other end of the phone laughed drunkenly causing my stomach to flip with disgust. Was this really necessary?

"Yeah mum… it's me… what's wrong?" I asked, holding my stomach as it continued to spin.

_"Wrong? Why would something be – wrong! I feel like I haven't seen you in agggeeeeesssss!" _She laughed while drawling out the word, giggling ridiculously.

"We haven't talked in four years…" I mumbled, gulping lightly as I bit my lip. Could I say I was a tad bit bitter?

_"Wow… has it really been that long?" _She asked, a fairy tale voice reaching my ears. She was completely lost.

"Yeah… when I moved out…" I gulped again, wondering why I was still on the phone and why I didn't just hang up. This was obviously a useless phone call.

_"Oh yeah! Oh honey, I was calling to see if you knew where Ky was! I feel like I haven't seen her in ages either!" _My eyes widened in shock as my mother casually brought up my little sister.

All I could see in my eyes was the still-framed picture back in my bedroom, all five of my family members standing happily together. My parents married… my brother _with _us… Ky… just Ky…

_"Mary? Mary! Is you still there?" _My mother yelled, her words drawling together and coming out grammatically incorrect. She was always a sloppy drunk… I felt like I was going to puke.

Without another word I slammed my phone shut, biting my lip to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

Could my day get any _weirder_? It was like I was on some emotional roller coaster ride and no matter how much I screamed… I just couldn't get off.

****************

**Holly360 – **Thank you! And you'll just have to wait and see how the relationship develops =] Harry and Mary? Ooh goodness who knows! (Insert sketchy smiley face here!)

**xMcflyxLoverxKatie – **Thank you =] and ugh if this chapter was influenced by what I did in Maine… McFly would end up killing each other on a strange hike through a mountain JUST after having a weird boy bro-mance. Does that make any sense? I had a weird vacation lmao.

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **YOU JUST BROUGHT BACK ALL MY WEIRD CRAVINGS TO SEE DANNY'S TATTOO! He still hasn't posted it! GAH! The blasphemy! And you'll (maybe) eventually feel bad for Ty. Something not-so-nice will eventually happen =[

**Tigerlily1221 – **I think the spelling of "mwhahaha" is up in the air. Spell it however you wish =] Hahaha and I love Mary's character – going to her boss with the complaint. I was so proud of her. I don't think I ever could've done that. I would've just left a suspicious note! But then again… I'm just not as cool as Mary is lmao

**Alysmiley – **I – LOVE – YOU. I love your review but I'm sorry sweetie – Tom's with Gio… I just… LOVE them together!!!! They like own in the relationship department lmao. Maybe I'll stick your name in a different story. I've been thinking about doing a Jones/Poynter one-shot (not sure if you're into that!) because of two of my friends so maybe Tommy boy can have your lovely fictional self in the background. Who knows!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**So I just want to say two things. **

**One: I really, really love you all. Honestly, those who read my stories and review them – you guys make me smile SO much. It's unbelievable. And even those of you who don't review, if I see that I've gone up even just ONE person in my story traffic… gah it just makes me so giddy. I don't know. I just feel like I need to thank you all a bazillion times!**

**Two: I feel really apprehensive about Mary's mother. You've all been slightly introduced – but I have this horrible fear that the mom is going to completely ruin this story. And not just the mom, but all of Mary's family. **

**Gah idk how to explain it. You'll all understand eventually!!!!**

****************

Confliction, contradiction, and mental wars raged on inside my skull as my stomach churned with a weird feeling that I couldn't totally identify. I had never really been too good with handling confusing circumstances and normally relied on others to help me out.

My main confident? Harry Judd.

My current problem? Harry Judd.

Harry had always been my go-to guy whenever I had such a wide variance in my mind – though none of my previous problems compared to the one that I now had to deal with.

How on earth could I talk to Harry about… _Harry_?

This, my friends, is where Tom Fletcher comes in. I like to consider him my back up ventilator whenever my normal one brakes. He enjoys it too, I think.

"Hey Mary! What's going on?" Tom smiled happily as he pulled his front door open, greeting me kindly. I grinned back, though I couldn't pull off a complete smile. My heart wasn't in it.

"Hey Tom."

"Oh no…" he quickly registered my vulnerable pose, analyzing my folded arms and bent frame, "what happened now?" He asked, his tone understanding as he led me into his small house, closing the door securely behind me so as not to let the air conditioning out.

"God… what _hasn't _happened?" I sighed, flinging myself onto his couch and hiding my head under one of his small throw pillows. I listened as he chuckled at my immature behavior and moved to take a seat in the chair by my head. He waited patiently for me to continue, but I wasn't sure how to start.

Even though I wanted to tell Tom everything, just so someone else could understand, I found that I literally _couldn't _tell him everything.

If I couldn't tell Harry… I couldn't tell anyone.

"Mary? Really, what's going on? Did Shana say something again? You know you shouldn't believe a word that comes out of that girl's mouth," Tom spoke softly, his hand falling lightly onto my bare shoulder.

_Ugh…_

"No… it wasn't Shana," I sighed, rolling over onto my back so I could see him more clearly and speak without muffling my voice. "Harry and I got into a fight," I explained, figuring it was easier to frame the situation broadly.

"But you guys fight all the time?" Tom replied, somewhat confused.

"Yeah but not like _this_. Normally our fights are just little quick spats that are over and forgotten in a second. This was a _fight_," I clarified, trying to articulate just how serious it was for me.

We were _mean _to each other.

"What did you fight about?" Tom asked, his eyebrows creasing together in a mixture of curiosity and sympathy.

"Everything, I think. It all started because I wanted to talk to him about… well, this is kind of weird to explain, but I've decided to try to become more… _serious _with Tyrell, I guess. You know how you've been saying that we should put love first? Before friends and stuff? I mean, you meant my friendship with Harry and I guess I just applied it to Tyrell and I… but, well I've always had Tyrell on the backburner, haven't I? I guess I figured that I wasn't being fair to him so I went to go talk to Harry about it – to explain that we should stop being so… involved, I guess. But every time I began explaining it he kept distracting me, straying off topic and onto… other subjects that I didn't really want to talk about… I just got frustrated and then we started getting mad, you know? Like yelling and screaming mean things. Tom, for a few minutes there I _hated _him and he just wouldn't let me say what I went there to say! Now I just feel really… bad? But still mad? I don't know!" I exclaimed, hiding my face under the throw pillow again, waiting for Tom to side with Harry and kick me out. Why did everything have to be so damn difficult?

"You mean you feel guilty?" Tom suggested, speaking rather lightly.

"I don't know… I guess…" I shrugged, not really bothering to really think about it. Why did it matter how I felt? That wasn't the point at all.

"Do you think you feel that way because you and Harry fought, or because you were about to basically dump him as a friend?" Tom asked, his tone much too chipper for his words. I ripped the pillow away from my face, glaring at him slightly.

"I wasn't about to _dump _him, or whatever. I just think that Tyrell deserves more of my attention – but not in a rude way, you know? He'd understand – he does the same thing to me with Shana," I tried to convey to Tom that he had it all wrong. I wasn't "dumping" Harry. How ridiculous.

"I don't know, Mary… it sounds a bit too thought out for that. You're not supposed to have to force yourself to think 'Oh, I need to spend more time with my boyfriend and less time with my best friend,' because… well it's just supposed to happen," Tom shrugged, frowning slightly as he tried to explain. I frowned back, not completely understanding.

"But that's what you guys were saying about Harry and Shana. That's how you act with Gio!" I added, reminding him of his lovely relationship with his girlfriend. He smiled lightly, shaking his head at my futile attempts of connection.

"Mary, Gio and I are the way we are not because we had to think about it. We are the way we are because we wanted it to be that way. It just happened. There was literally no thought process when we thought about who we wanted to spend our time with. And it wasn't that I spent less time with my best friends – I just gained another one," he laughed again, smiling over at me as though I was a naïve child.

"But I want it to be that way with Tyrell and me. I want the kind of friendship I have with Harry to be my relationship with my boyfriend," I argued, growing continuously frustrated.

Tom's amused expression slowly morphed into a completely new look. I watched as his eyes glistened with curiosity and his eyebrows knitted together as he mulled over an intriguing new thought.

I didn't like that expression.

"What?" I asked, nearly demanding to know what he was thinking. I was quite the little brat today, wasn't I?

"No… it's nothing," Tom cough, changing his expression to hide his current thoughts.

Well I wasn't having that.

"Tell me, Tom. I want to know!" I smiled, hoping to reassure him. He bit his lip and sighed, running his hands through his hair as he continued to ponder whatever was on his mind.

"Mary," he began, looking up at me with a sudden, new interest, "have you ever considered that maybe Tyrell isn't right for you?" Tom asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, a distant look in his eyes.

"Oh gosh, if this is just about poking fun at my boyfriend I don't want to hear it – I get enough from Harry-"

"No, that's not it," he shook his head, quickly silencing me, "it's just… have you ever considered… well… Harry?" He spoke, his gaze meeting mine for a brief second, allowing me to register the complete honesty that he was portraying.

Huh?

"Harry? For what?" I asked, completely unable to recognize his point. He continued to stare at me as though I was missing something oblivious. I stared back, trying to piece together what he-

Wait… WHAT?

"Tom!" I gasped, my hand moving up to cover my mouth in complete shock. "No!" I denied him, shaking my head vigorously as he stared in surprise at my outburst.

"Listen, Mary-"

"No, Tom, you listen. Harry is my friend – my best friend. I can't – I would never… I love Tyrell!" I gasped, unable to comprehend such a crazy though.

Harry? _Harry_?

"Mary! Chill out, okay? Just… listen to yourself, okay? You wish your relationship with your boyfriend was like your relationship with Harry. What does that say? You rush to _Harry's _place after work to hangout instead of calling your boyfriend. The _first _person you text in the morning is Harry-"

"You don't know that," I argued, though he was indeed correct.

"Mary, I _tour _with the guy," Tom shook his head, daring me to challenge him again. I frowned though I kept my mouth shut. "You can't deny that my suggestion didn't make sense. You _can't_. You and Harry… how did I not notice it before?" He seemed to be speaking more to himself than to me, but I answered all the same.

"Tom, just because it seems to make sense doesn't mean it's true. Harry and I will _never _happen like that. It just isn't how we think of each other," I shrugged, still a little bit shocked from his initial reaction. I was used to it from Tyrell – but Tom? Never.

Tom seemed a bit put off by my reply, biting his lip in frustration. I was slightly smug, content with winning at least _one _battle today.

But it could never be _that _easy, could it?

****************

**Holly360 – **Gahhh I'm so worried about writing in Mary's family… but it's necessary for the plot! I have a writer's confliction going on inside my own brain. How am I supposed to form a dramatic plot if I can't even figure it out on my own! Gahhhhhh lmao. I'm rambling! Sorry! Thank you lovely! You're amazing =]

**xMcflyxLoverxKatie – **Hahaha that was cute! Thank you for the kind wishes for my vacation. And for the kind words about the story =] If I could review your review I'd definitely give it a ten out of ten for sheer awesomeness lmao.

**Alysmiley – **Dude you and me are slightly freakily the same with our random McFly loves. I mean, I was a Danny fan in the beginning and then slowly progressed to our lovely Mr. Poynter and Fletcher. Gotta love 'em! (Never was a HUGE Harry fan though… that MIGHT be why his story was last to be written? Hehe!) Euuggghhh and you'll eventually understand why the mom called… but I'm not sure if I like it! Gah I absolutely HATE it when that happends!!!! It's so frustrating =/ oh my gosh and do do do do do LOVE YOU TOO. That was awesome brilliance!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Your talk about snagging food has made me hungry. I think I'll grab an apple… MKAY anyway lmao! I've come to a final conclusion that Danny's tattoo is a conspiracy theory. It doesn't exist. It'll be the next matrix kinda thing. I swear. Oh well – now I can just imagine pretty things coming off of his ankle tattoo. It's all miiiineeee mwahahah (and now I'll stop because I've gone wayyyy too weird!) tah tah lovely =]

**Jessica – **Hello Jessica! ASKFDLSAJFKDSAJK ---- that's me being nervous about her mom too. My stomach is all topsy-turvy because of it. No lie! I shouldn't be taking it so seriously but I'm literally terrified that I've fucked this story up. No no no no!!!!! ANYWAY thank you for the review! Hope I didn't just scare you away from this story with my insane-ness!

**Tigerlily1221 – **I was able to sense a minimal amount of pouting, fear not =] And to think, I wasn't even worried about the length of that one but the fact that I totally didn't feel comfortable posting it with the mom thing and then I went and did it anyway. God I want to smack myself sometimes. Ah why would we want Shana to die a COOL way? No no no no my friend. She goes an icky way. Like she's "accidentally" pushed down a really steep hill in a porta-potty. Or something equally as gross lmao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go guys! Hopefully I'll have updates coming kinda quickly – I've got the entire story written, did I tell you that? Anyway! **

**Uploads should be rather quick. Hopefully =] haha **

****************

"_Some people fight… some people fall. Others pretend… they don't care at all," _Was the 'shuffle' function on the ipod created as a torture device? Sometimes it would give me the best playlist in the world, but other times… such as this…

It gave me _exactly _what I didn't want to hear.

"_If you want to fight… I'll stand right beside you. The day that you fall… I'll be right behind you," _Really? Was that how it was all supposed to work out?

I slammed the book I was reading, Jodi Piccoult's My Sister's Keeper, shut and slid off my bed, walking with pure determination over to my ipod dock in order to change the song. The Heart Never Lies was specifically by McFly – a reminder of something that I really didn't want to think about.

"_To pick up the pieces! If you don't believe me… just look into my eyes. 'Cause the heart never lies…" _Oh for Pete sakes!

I managed to unplug the entire thing, giving up on music all together. What was the point if every song that was played – every lyric that I heard – reminded me specifically of what I was trying to forget? It was proving to be much harder than I had originally thought to repress everything.

I bunched my skirt up in my hands, feeling the flowy cotton rub against my legs as I sat back down on my bed, immersing myself into my book again. Was it obvious that I was trying to distract myself? I'd read My Sister's Keeper at least hundred times already – I could basically recite it from beginning to end. I just wanted someone else's drama to occupy my thinking space instead of my own…

_Knock, knock_

My head whipped up, flinging my damp hair across my back and into my face. I pulled it away, sliding back off of the bed and swiftly walking towards my front door. I wasn't expecting anyone to come over – I'd left Tom's house a few hours prior with an official "thanks, but never happening," and Tyrell had to visit his sister in Bristol.

I lightly stepped into my kitchen, not bothering to check the peep hole before I pulled my door open. I was too busy thinking far away, distant thoughts in order to distract myself from my current problems.

But I'll give you three guesses to who was at the door.

I bet you guessed it already.

"Harry?" I asked, completely confused. He was the very last person I expected to be calling at my door at ten o'clock at night, much less looking ragged and almost solemn.

"Hey… um, Mary," he mumbled, his eyes staying locked onto the floor as he shuffled back and forth on his legs. All of my warning bells and alarms were sounding inside my head, screaming at me that something was clearly wrong. This was not the normal Harry that I knew.

"Are you okay?" I immediately asked, trying to get a better look at his face. Did he get beaten? Was he drunk? Why wouldn't he look at me?

"I'm… can I come in?" He sighed, gulping loudly as he whispered to me. I nodded, ushering him inside without once thinking of our previous fight. He was still my Harry. If he was hurting – no matter how angry I was with him – I couldn't sit back and just watch.

I led him to my bedroom, making room on my bed for him to sit down. I lowered myself onto the duvet beside him, waiting for some kind of explanation. He sat there, staring at the floor in a kind of dazed way – like it wasn't really there.

"Harry? What's going on? You're kind of scaring me," I quietly said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. His arm was warm underneath my little hand, his body heat rising up through his thin t-shirt. It felt kind of nice.

In… a friendly kind of way.

Harry sighed again, leaning closer to me and wrapping his arm lightly around my shoulders. This was Harry Language for a hug. He was seeking comfort.

But from what?

"What happened, Juddy?" I asked, tilting my head in an awkward angle in order to finally see his face clearly. It shocked me slightly to see immense sorrow coating his tearless eyes. It was so sad it nearly made me want to cry.

"Shana…" Was all he mumbled before pulling me into a tighter, more official embrace. I sighed as my mind began to understand his current predicament. He'd finally realized the cold-hard truth.

And Tom was right. It hurt to see him this sad. At least he was happy when he was with her…

But she caused this pain, so it was okay for me to hate her. Right? That was why I hated her, right? Not because Tom was right about anything else, _right_?

I was too paranoid.

I held Harry as he shook his head, my hair nearly covering his entire face. How could I ever be angry with this man when he was so willing and open to being this vulnerable? This honest with his feelings? How could I ever doubt him, hate him, deny him? He was just so… Harry.

"I'm sorry, Mary," he mumbled after an infinite amount of time, pulling away from my shoulder and meeting my gaze. I looked back into his crystal blue orbs and smiled lightly, assuring him that he was completely forgiven.

"It's all good, Haz. You've got nothing to be sorry for,"

"Yeah, I do, though. I just… You don't have to tell me about your family right now… I'm not going to say I'm not curious… but I was just using that because I knew what you were going to say about Tyrell. I could see it clearly in your eyes. I didn't want it to happen," Harry admitted, hugging me again and hiding his face behind my head. I gave a light chuckled. Of course he knew.

"Harry, I was being stupid. I'd gotten some crazy ideas in my head… I'm sorry," I apologized as well, realizing that I also had a lot to be sorry for.

"We're a big sorry fest!" He joked, pulling away and playfully pulling a lock of my hair. I yanked it out of his grasp, unable to hide the small smile creeping onto my face.

I leaned into his warm shoulder, sighing lightly as we settled into a brief silence.

"So… do you want to talk about it?" I asked, looking at him critically as I carefully voiced my question. He met my gaze momentarily before looking away again, covering his eyes with the arm that wasn't draped around my shoulders.

"When you left… I went to her place. She wasn't expecting me and I walked in on…" Harry trailed off biting his lip as a slightly angry expression coated his face. "Well… some bloke that I don't know. He ran out of there pretty quick, actually, once he saw who I was. She denied everything for awhile… and then she started saying that I wasn't good enough to her… that I didn't treat her right," his tone was almost disgusted.

Where did that girl get off!?

"She said that I paid more attention to you than I did to her," he chuckled lightly, his fingers absentmindedly stroking my shoulder. It felt nice. "But it… it hurts, you know? Being cheated on? It's like I wasn't good enough for her. I wasn't worth it or something… even though I gave her _everything _it still wasn't enough…" he coughed lightly as he started to grow solemn again. He sighed once again, shaking his head as though it would shake away all the memories of her. "Maybe I do pay more attention to you. So what? You're ten times more fun then she ever was,"

This was the side of Harry that I loved. When he was able to jump back from a serious situation with a whole new attitude – I don't know, it just made me happy.

We slid more fully onto my bed so that our backs were resting against the head board. I picked my book back up and balanced it on my stomach as I let my head rest on Harry's chest. It was quite comfy.

"You know… I'm not even going to say 'I told you so' about Shana. Because what kind of friend would that make me? I mean, even though I was totally right I don't think it would be fair of me to just boast it around. We _all _knew she was a jerk so it wouldn't be accurate if I claimed all the credit-"

"Sorry, did I say you were ten times more fun than her? I meant to say ten times more annoying," Harry laughed, his chuckles reverberating through his chest and making my head move up and down.

"Oh! No you didn't!" I laughed as well, tossing my book to the side so I could look Harry head on. He sent me a wicked smile, his fingers tickling my sides as I struggled to right myself. It was an unfair battle but I managed to escape after a few short minutes. I was positioned on top of Harry, my knees on either side of his abdomen and my skirt bunching up in the middle. I held his hands over his head, laughing at my victory until a new feeling started to invade the stuffy atmosphere.

Sexual tension.

I could sense the completely foreign electric waves flowing between me and the man lying flat on his back. My stomach stirred, interested in this new development as I froze my movements completely.

Harry's gaze met my own, causing the tension to grow even thicker. I could feel it around us – literally sense it hanging like unspoken words just barely being whispered from the tip of my tongue.

His eyes were amazingly blue. So blue, I could get lost in them just like I could get lost in the sea. Everything around me was different – the feeling of Harry's hands under mine, his clothes scraping my bare legs, and they way his eyes widened as though he was just seeing me for the first time.

I released his hands, sliding away slowly and coughing awkwardly. What on earth had gotten into me? Was this all because of what Tom had said? It couldn't be – I heard the same thing from Tyrell all the time.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Harry sit up, his face less than an inch away from mine. I became so startled by his suddenly close proximity that I gasped and moved backwards, my legs slipping from beneath me and causing my back to fall to the bed. Harry continued to look at me, not taking that perfect moment to make fun of my clumsiness like he normally would have. No, he bent forward, one arm landing on the bedding above my head and his other arm coming to rest a few inches away from my elbow so he could hover above my body.

He was very close to me, almost like as I moved away, he was pulled by a magnet after. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I lay, gaping like a fish, as Harry's strangely interested eyes looked me over, his head tilting to one side as he thought.

Well now I was curious.

"What?" I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse as I bit my lip from nerves. His eyes flashed to my lips, watching with a strangely new kind of interest.

Who _was _this Harry Judd?

"I think I'm attracted to you," he whispered after a moment, the experimental interest still prominent on his face.

Well that was very… bold.

"Attracted? Harry are you-" and before I could finish my sentence, he kissed me.

****************

**Tigerlily1221 – **A swimming pool of stale green jello… you're a genius! And congratulations, you've discovered almost the main plot of the story! Want a virtual cookie? Here ya' go. And I absolutely love Tom too. How could anyone… _not_? Hahaha THANK YOU LOVELY =]

**Random n' proud – **THAT'S OKAY! I _might _be updating quickly so I completely understand! Fear not. And self doubt/confliction are my forte. I can write them into just about any story =] haha. And romanticsist? Lovely word, darling! I love it =] AH and don't even get me STARTED on the mom! Gahhh! And my vacation was absolutely horrible lmao. I've never EVER said that before. These people needed to be locked up in a crazy hut. They complained about EVERYTHING. Nothing was good enough! And the fought the ENTIRE time! Crazy, crazy people!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Thank you, lovely! And I try to be nice – maybe one day I'll have such a bad day I'm an uber bitch. Gah hope not! That would be the epitome of a bad day lmao. Anyway, thanks for the kind words! =]

**alysmiley – **Ooh you're good my friend. And thank you! I'm just trying not to think about the Mom. I'm almost face-palming myself because of it… but it's necessary! Gahhh!!! I've got my own confliction going on! ANYWAY 5 colors in her hair will never sound the same to me again. All I'll be able to think about is your new version of it. Lovely! Thank you sweetie! Talk to ya later!!!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Hahahaha I LOVE this review. Made me laugh – but we've already established that all of your reviews make me laugh. Ugh and I REALLY hope your taking me up on my coffee suggestion! Too much studying with little caffeine is bad for the soul! (Or at least I think that's what Mary would say!) When are your exams anyway? Just keep thinking of that final day when everything will be done! It'll be like heaven!

**Holly360 – **Gah thank you! I hope I don't let you all down with this! Slightly worried that this'll be my least favorite story all thanks to that stupid mom! Gah! I hate it when that happens. Anyway, thank you lovely!


	14. Chapter 14

**Baaddddd day lol. Hopefully posting will cheer me up. For some reason it normally does!**

****************

Would it sound absolutely cliché if I said that I felt my heart stop and explode within my chest as Harry's lips connected with my own? I gasped, trying to obtain air, but instead pulled a gulp of Harry's own sweet, minty breath into my lungs. His hand adjusted on the bedding above my head, coming slightly closer to the side of my head and cupping my stiff cheek. I sat there, eyes wide open in shock, as he continued to massage my lips with his own. This was just too weird…

But then something happened…

I started to kiss back. Not because I felt obliged… but because I needed to. I was curious about the stirring feeling in my stomach and the butterflies swarming around my abdomen. I never thought Harry could make me feel this way…

I felt him smile as I moved my lips against his, his own movements becoming less timid and more dominate. He was finished testing the waters – he'd gotten the exact reaction that he was looking for.

Though he was feeling more comfortable, I was still a bit shy. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck feeling the fluffy bits on the end of his hair tickle my hands. The hand he had placed near my elbow slid smoothly down the bed to rest on my hip, massaging the bone lightly through the thin cotton of my skirt.

What was he _doing _to me?

I grew a bit bolder and tightened my hold around his neck, pulling him down so he was even closer to me. Our chests were perfectly a lined and his hand that was previously cupping my face move to the side a bit in order to hold most of his weight off of me.

I was kissing my best friend. Harry Judd. I was _kissing _him. Like… with my lips!

I internally geeked out.

"Mary," Harry whispered lightly as he pulled away a fraction of a centimeter, his eyes locking perfectly onto my own. I was lost.

He smiled, not bothering to finish his statement as he crashed his lips back down onto mine, a new vigor erupting between us. Our hands started to move and a new heated passion started growing. I was slightly shocked to see just how heavy my breathing had gotten, though I couldn't complain. Everything felt ten thousand times better when Harry was touching me.

His lips trailed away from mine, following their own unique trail from my jawbone to my neck. I resisted a quiet moan – my neck was my weak spot. Harry's lips remained there for a moment, sucking and kissing lightly before moving on towards my collar bone. My hands ran though his soft hair, lightly pulling at his locks as I softly panted. His own hands had a mind of their own as his fingers trailed across the small visible part of my stomach between my skirt and my tank-top. It tickled but felt indescribably wonderful.

Harry slowly made his way back up to my lips, pausing at the corner of my mouth to tease me. I turned my head, connecting us together once again. My hands slid away from his hair, trailing down his neck, past his shoulders and over his taut chest. I felt him shiver, contently pleasing me, and I continued my journey downwards. My fingers curled underneath the bottom of his t-shirt, tugging on it lightly to explain my intentions. Harry understood immediately, pulling his lips off of my own in order to tug his shirt over his head and throw it to the side. In a slightly unnecessary way, I soaked in the entire appearance of Harry's revealed torso. I'd seen it hundreds of times before – he had a tendency to drum half naked – but I'd never seen it… _this _way…

Harry slammed his lips back down onto mine as I ran my hands over his chest. Tremors rippled behind my touch, raising goose bumps on his skin in my wake. I heard him let out a quiet moan in response to the light, feathery touch of my fingers, and his hands began to travel slowly down my sides. My mind was kind of frozen, like I couldn't believe everything was happening. Harry was touching me… and it felt _so damn good_.

His hands were back at the small, visible space of stomach between my tank top and my skirt. He ran his hands under my shirt, over my ribs a few times before drawing back out and playing with the hem. My breath kind of left me as the fire deep inside my gut grew larger – hotter. It was like I was burning from the inside out and I never wanted to douse it.

Harry began to slowly lift my tank top higher and higher up my chest, revealing my small frame to the warm, open room. I had to wriggle around a bit, lifting my back off the bed slightly in order for the shirt to completely come off. I felt so self conscious and exposed as I lay on the bed in the nearly vacant room with Harry sitting above me, his eyes traveling down my torso with a rather hungry look in his eyes. I wished he wouldn't stare…

His eyes met my worried expression as I pulled my hands from his in order to nonchalantly cover myself up. I wasn't used to being looked at or being the center of attention. What if he didn't like what he saw?

Harry's eyes softened as he telepathically read my mind. He pulled me into a sitting position, his hands coming to a stop on my bare hips and his forehead resting against mine as we both regained our breath. He kissed my cheek lightly a few times, almost reassuringly.

"You're beautiful, Mary," he whispered, pulling away slightly so he could meet my gaze. I blushed and glanced away; it was so embarrassing.

"… but you _have _to say that," I whispered as well, still refusing to meet his gaze. My hands were folded across my stomach as I was unsure where to put them. How come everything felt so awkward all of a sudden?

"No I don't," he laughed, shaking his head and bending down to peck my lips lightly. "Mary… you clearly don't see yourself the way everyone else sees you," Harry whispered, tilting my face up to kiss me again.

"Yeah? And how's that?" I asked rhetorically, knowing he was just talking out of his ass. That was what guys did, right?

"You want to know?" He asked, a new light of interest flashing across his eyes.

I frowned, unsure if I truly _wanted _to know but the curiosity overcame me. I nodded, lightly urging him to go on.

"Well for starters… your legs," he began, reaching down to the bottom of my skirt and sliding his hand softly around my ankle. I immediately started blushing in result of the heat coursing through my body as he slowly, oh so slowly, began stroking his way up my leg. As he moved upward, his fingers bunched up the light cotton fabric of my skirt, exposing more and more of my skin. "Your legs… women would _kill _to get legs like yours…" he whispered as his hand came to rest on the inside of my thigh.

I couldn't breathe.

"And your hips…" he whispered, his other hand resting on the edge of my skirt, playing with the elastic band. His fingers began to move up my exposed torso, over my ribs and just below my bra. I shivered, gulping lightly as he moved so close. His hand slowly moved back down, over my hip and behind my back. "I've seen you walk… mesmerizing everyone in your wake…" he chuckled lightly, leaning forward to kiss the small spot below my ear.

I was on fire.

"And your skin…" he breathed as he used his teeth to lightly nibble my ear. My breath was ragged as I sat frozen in complete shock. Who _was _this Harry Judd? "Your skin is so beautiful and delicate. It's so… you," he pulled back so he could look at me to convey something that I was unable to comprehend.

I wanted him.

"And your eyes…" Harry smiled, taking his one hand off of my back and using it to cup my face. I blinked a few times, the intensity of his gaze nearly blinding me. I needed to see his blue, sapphire eyes though. I wanted to get lost in them – I wanted to dive so deep into the water that I would never need to come back up for air. "I could look at them forever," He spoke honestly, a truthful look coating his entire face.

In the heat of the situation, I closed my eyes and leaned my head forward, fitting myself perfectly into the hollow of Harry's neck and hugging him to me. His arms wrapped around my back, holding me tightly as though he was afraid I'd leave.

I wasn't going anywhere.

"You're wrong," I mumbled, pulling back slightly so I could see his face. A slightly hurt expression presented itself, as though he found it painful that I didn't believe him.

That wasn't the case.

"I'm not lying-" he began, but I cut him off.

"It's _me _that could look at _you _forever," I said boldly, blushing as I spoke but meaning every single word. A small grin spread across his face as he chuckled, tilting my head up a bit more so he could kiss me again.

I was on some other planet as he pushed me backwards – I didn't even feel it as my back hit the bed.

It was all a magnificent dream from there…

****************

**Holly360 – **Thank you! I hope this one was ASAP enough =] Though it was really just a more descriptive chapter… lmao. I could just leave it as a kiss! Anyway, thank you lovely!!! Your reviews always make me smile =]

**Alysmiley – **I'm kind of surprised that this story reduces you to screaming. I think that's good, right? Wohoo! And of course Tom is always right. Tom is the man. Tom is THE man. THE boss. Hell yeah =] haha I love you!!! I can't believe you did that with Do Ya! That was MADE of awesome! LURV YOU

**xMcflyxLoverxKatie – **Hahaha "I hope you don't turn into a bitch… wouldn't be nice!" That sent me laughing into hysterics! I hope that doesn't happen to me either!! Hahahahahahaaa I'm still chuckling. Thank you lovely!!!!

**.PolkaDotty. – **HEY!!! I think I recognize your name from an uber long time ago, but it's lovely to see you're speaking up! I'm glad you find my story worthy enough to read =] and I know!!! FINALLY!!!! I'd been planning that chapter since the VERY beginning. Wowzahs.

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Dude I know EXACTLY what you mean about coffee! I can have like… 10 cups and it wont do ANYTHING to me. Even before bed! I'll still go right to sleep! ….Hmm… what if someone's been replacing ALL of our caffeinated coffee with decaff this WHOLE time!!! That's… blasphemy! Horrorshow!!! NO!!!! hahahah just realized that entire spiel was about coffee… Anyway, you're catching on! (well.. you've always been caught up so I guess just…yeah) that whole "poor ty" comment is about to be revealed. Except I'm giving too much away. GAH! Anyway, go study study study!

**Younggryffindor – **Tom is the brains of the entire operation. He will always and forever be right! Hahaha and everyone laughs when they type "Mary and Harry" I didn't mean for the names to rhyme! But yeah… poor Ty… all will be revealed eventually!!! And I love writing in all the nervousness before a kiss and during it. It makes me all giddy! Don't know why either! Anyway – did you see Harry Potter? Gahhhh!!!!!! (All I shall say about it.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Gah I love you. Cant describe it with words – though I'm sure you've heard it all before =]**

****************

The dictionary describes bliss as 'supreme happiness; utter joy or contentment.' It doesn't really help explain the amazing and sheer beauty that I felt as I slowly pulled away from the tides of sleep with Harry's arm draped comfortably around my naked waist. I nearly refused to open my eyes – like if I saw the real world, my perfect fairy tale would disappear. I was willing to get used to the blindness as long as I didn't have to let the blissful feeling go.

"I know you're awake," I felt Harry whisper, his head just above mine on the worn, feathery pillow. I bit my lip, smiling lightly as I curled closer into his chest, not really caring about the stuffy, humid summer atmosphere. His arm came around my shoulders, hugging me tightly as he kissed my hair.

This was lovely.

"Morning…" I mumbled, tilting my head up so I could see his face. He grinned down at me, a devilish smile slowly making its way across his cheeks.

He was thinking dirty thoughts. Bad Harry.

"You're naked," he pointed out, his grin growing huge as his hand moved from my shoulders to the small of my back, massaging lightly. I blushed, burying my head back into his shoulder and rolling my eyes.

"So are you," I pointed out as I played with the dark hairs on his chest, following it down to just before his belly button. He shivered despite all the summer heat.

"Well that's very convenient," he spoke lightly, the sound of his smile floating around his words. I rolled my eyes again – how corny!

We spent the next few moments reliving a few minor aspects of the previous night, kissing and holding as we both became more and more awake.

I was slightly appalled that I'd never been able to see Harry as such an amazingly attractive person before. This man was so… man-like. The epitome of everything I was looking for. How could I not see what was right in front of me?

Tom had tried to tell me…

"I need to go take a shower. I reek," Harry mumbled, laughing slightly as he pulled away. I scrunched up my nose, nodding lightly to tease him. He rolled his eyes and smiled again, slipping out of bed and making his way to my bathroom. "Want to join me?"

My eyes grew wide with slight shock but suddenly grew excited. How… I'd never heard Harry this way before.

And I never did such things with Tyrell-

…I suddenly felt sick.

Oh. No.

"Are you okay? You don't have to come if you don't want to," Harry suddenly looked worried as he registered my horrified expression. His thoughts had come to a different conclusion for my fear.

I needed to puke.

Before I could correct Harry, my phone started to ring from my bedside table. As I reached one shaky hand in its direction, Harry's concerned frown never left his face. He didn't realize my enormous mistake.

"Hello?" I mumbled, robotically answering the small device.

_"Mary? Hey, babe. How you doing?" _Tyrell's voice happily flowed through my ear, none the wiser about my horrible deed. He would hate me. I'd hurt him so much. How could I be so stupid?!

"Erm… good," I whispered, gulping as I tried to hold down the vomit that threatened to spill through my lips. I was such a liar. I was anything but good.

Harry came closer to me, a curiously concerned look still evident upon his face. He would catch on eventually.

_"Are you sure? You sound… terrified? Are you okay? Where are you?" _Tyrell suddenly sounded worried, his expression probably matching the one on Harry's close face.

What was I doing?

"I'm fine… I'm home…" I spoke in a monotone voice, trying to act myself. How was I supposed to explain that I'd just done the worst thing a girlfriend could ever do?

_"Did you just wake up? A bad dream? I'm on my way right now. I'm two streets away or so. I'll be there in a bit," _Tyrell spoke informatively, like it was no big deal.

It was a huge deal!

"What? Oh no, don't come over! I'm… I think I may be sick. Don't want to get you ill too!" I responded, suddenly snapping out of my initial shock and panicking. He was coming _over_?!

_"Mary, don't worry. I've got the immune system of a stallion, remember? I'll be there in a bit. Bye," _He chuckled, ending the call rather quickly.

I was royally fucked.

"Mary? Are you okay? Who was that?" Harry asked, coming to kneel in front of me to get a better look at my face. I stood up, nearly knocking him out of the way as I searched for his clothes. And mine. Oh god!

"It was Tyrell! He's… he's coming over! He's already on his way!" I freaked, tearing through the pillows and sheets on my floor in order to find shorts and a shirt. Could Harry get out soon enough?

"What? Of fuck!" Harry swore, jumping off of the ground too quickly and slamming his head on my slanted ceiling. Oh perfect!

"Watch your head!" I cried, going over to make sure he wasn't about to die. _That _would just be the icing on the cake!

"Shit! Goddamn- _ow_!" He swore again, massaging his head roughly as he bit his lip. Today was _not _going the way I'd imagined!

"Are you okay? Oh god I've got to find your clothes! He's coming!" I freaked again, jumping around the room trying to locate enough clothing articles to send him packing.

How had my bra end up behind my desk?

"Shit, where are your shorts?" I asked while throwing his shirt in his direction. Harry growled something unintelligible as he yanked the item over his head, hiding his toned abs from my view.

I needed to focus.

"Found them!" I cried thankfully. I pulled them from under the bed, flinging them in his direction while I slipped my skirt and tank top on over my head. Relief washed through me as I glanced at my reflection in the mirror-

I had sex hair!

I hurriedly worked to flatten the cowlicks and sort out all the snarls. Harry stared, one eyebrow quirked as I worked so furiously.

"Why are you still here!? He's _coming!_" I shouted, panicking again.

But it was too late.

I heard my front door click as the lock slid open and the hinges swung on the frame. My eyes widened in horror as Harry glanced between me and the doorway to my kitchen.

My entire body felt as though all of my blood had been replaced with ice and my stomach had been flipped upside down. I couldn't move – I couldn't breathe – but I watched silently as Tyrell entered the room, a happy smile on his face until he noticed Harry.

"Hello?" He said, suspicion dripping from every letter of the word as he moved more fully into the room, glancing between the two of us.

He practically already knew.

"Hey," I tried to sound positive, like my normally happy demeanor. It just wasn't working.

"Hey mate," Harry nodded in Tyrell's direction, his eyes flickering to me with an underlining emotion that I couldn't completely understand. Did he look resentful?

"What's going on?" Tyrell asked, trying to sound pleasant, though I knew the real tone behind his words was completely serious.

"Oh nothing… Harry was just… leaving," I bit my lip, looking over at him, trying to convey that I was sorry. I needed to talk to Tyrell.

Harry frowned, his eye brow crinkling slightly as he looked between Tyrell and me.

"Yeah, just… leaving," Harry mumbled, moving from his spot in the corner of my room, rubbing his head as he tried to squeeze his way by.

"Wait – what's that?" Tyrell asked, pointing behind my back towards my bed. I gulped, turning around slowly as horror and dread filled my stomach. At the bottom of my bed, tangled in sheets and blankets, were Harry's boxers.

Fuck.

As Tyrell moved forward to investigate, I turned around to glance at Harry's still form. How could he forget to put them on?

His face was emotionless – no regret or anything. What was going through his mind?

"Are these… _yours_?" Tyrell asked, completely confused as he held up the underwear to Harry. I had to intervene.

"Oh no! Those are… mine. Remember I borrowed them from you when it rained that one day?" Was that vague enough?

"I don't think these were ever mine," Tyrell said, shaking his head as he threw the pants back down on the bed.

Oh crap.

"They're mine…" Harry mumbled from behind me, moving forward to take them off the bed. I stared at him as though I was seeing him for the first time.

What was he doing?!

"They _are_?" Tyrell asked, turning to look at me with utter resentment. Fucking hell, Harry!

"I – no, Tyrell – it was just… I mean we didn't – it was a mistake!" I couldn't speak clearly. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie.

Harry turned to look at me, that same underlining emotion in his eyes, before he walked through my kitchen and out the door.

He just _left _me like that? But… what?

"I can't believe… _you_." Tyrell looked at me, almost disgusted, as my entire heart seemed to collapse.

My once perfect, blissful Heaven seemed to have turned into Hell.

***************

**ArtemisPhantom – **Du warst in Deutchland?! Sorry for my german lol. I'm a bitttt rusty! I was in Berlin back in October and I LOVED it. Favorite city in the world, by far. (Even though I would probably kill to go to England haha) ANYWAY! I'm glad your back. We would all love a boyfriend like this fictional Harry, wouldn't we? It's kind of like Edward Cullen – every girl dreams of having a man like that but they just don't exist lol. Sad sad sad… =[

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **UGH! I absolutely HATE it when people read my stories! (From here… not on FF obviously lmao!) The girl who was reading it was like "why do you write stories? That's so weird…" ugh it just isn't a nice feeling! Because sure it may be a tad bit weird but I like to do it! Gahh. ANYWAY haha last chapter I was like "this is almost a sex scene… jesus Christ" haha AND YOUR TESTS ARE TODAY RIGHT? I think… I lose track of the days of the week. How'd you do!!! No more studying! YAY!!!! =]

**Alysmiley – **Ugh I know what you mean! If guys were the way we described them in our stories… life would just be too perfect. This is why we write stories though – to keep ourselves sane. We can only handle so much annoying boys – there needs to be a balance lmao. Haha and you know my writing way too well! Of course when things are all fine and dandy my evil writers keyboard comes along all like "nah ah ah!!!" and ruins everything. I'm a meannnn author haha. And I just got Corrupted stuck in my head again! Hope you're happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Holly360 – **Does this solve all of your curious questions about Tyrell? Gah I kind of felt bad for him at the end! SUCKS being cheated on! (Not that I would know… I've been lucky so far but STILL!) Poor guy… but Harry's up to bat now! Wohoo! Anyway, thank you lovely!!!!!! =]

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Ugh I know exactly what you mean with the lack of internet access. I don't recommend trekking through the mountains of Maine! But Scotland is pretty cool! I've never been there but I hope to one day. I'd like to go everywhere though so yeah lol. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to check the story! With your limited access and everything! =]


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't forget to vote for your favorite story!!! There's a tie between Bad Days and Plan: B!! You don't want me to have to make another annoying poll, do you!?!**

****************

"Mary… how could you?" Tyrell's sad, distinctively angry eyes met my own, demanding an explanation. I looked down at the floor and shook my head, disgusted with myself. How could I have such little self control? Not _once _did I think about Tyrell or his feelings. Everything was all about Harry.

"I… I'm so sorry, Tyrell…" I gasped, looking up to see his eyes suddenly turn hateful. His mouth thinned out and he began pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair as he shook his head in denial.

"You're sorry? _You're _sorry? I'M sorry! I'm sorry I ever thought this could work out! How could you do something so low? Do I not matter at all? I gave you _everything_! EVERYTHING! And this is how you pay me back? I LOVED you! Have you always hated me this much?!?"

"I don't hate you!" I gasped again, sudden thoughts of Harry's story about Shana coming into my mind as Tyrell spoke.

_"But it… it hurts, you know? Being cheated on? It's like I wasn't good enough for her. I wasn't worth it or something… even though I gave her everything it still wasn't enough…"_

I was exactly like Shana.

"How can you say that? You paid me absolutely NO respect! I would _never _do this to somebody! ANYBODY! I would _never _sink this low to… to fucking FUCK my friend behind my girlfriend's back because I know it would _kill _her! It would make her feel fucking WORTHLESS. How can you say you don't hate me if you treated me this way? How the _fuck _can you say that?"

"Tyrell… I'm so sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it! I _don't_! Because you're _not _sorry! You wouldn't have done it if you were sorry!" He yelled, angrily punching his fist into the wall. I felt the room shake slightly as it collided, but nothing too destructive happened.

He could punch my walls in for all I cared. I deserved it.

"I… I wasn't thinking-"

"No REALLY? How could you, Mary? How _could _you?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed and looking up at me, a completely hurt expression coloring his face.

I'd hurt him this much. It was all my fault.

"I… I didn't want to hurt you. Please, believe me. I honestly hate myself for making you feel this way," I whispered, moving closer to him but he flinched away, shaking his head. My heart sank again as I stepped back, sitting on the floor in front of him. He continued to shake his head as he met my gaze, sadness and anger mixing on his face.

"How can I forgive you? I can't… I… I can't believe…"

"You don't have to forgive me…" I whispered, hurting myself as I said it. _I _didn't even forgive myself. Why would I expect him to? "Just please… I hate that you're hurting so much,"

"You did this to me," he said quietly, looking at me as he spoke truthfully.

"I know…" I bit my lip as my voice cracked. I'd caused so much pain.

"You _hurt _me, Mary. After all these months when you could've said something – you just let me believe he was your best friend? Did I deserve this?"

"No! Of course not! Last night – it was a mistake. Such a mistake. Harry – he had a breakup and… things happened. It wasn't supposed to happen… I wasn't thinking. We both just…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Did he really need to know all the details?

"How can I believe that? That this hasn't been going on for ages? You two have always been… like a couple. I'd always been second best." Tyrell chuckled a humorless laugh, accusing me of something much worse than I'd thought.

"I have _not _always been sleeping with him. Last night was the first time we'd ever done more than hug or a kiss on the cheek. I am not lying to you – I don't know how to prove it… but believe it if you want to." I shrugged, understanding that he may hold it against me forever. He had the right to hate me.

"I don't _want _to believe that you've been… behind my back… I love you, Mary… but I can't…" he coughed, unable to finish his sentence.

"You can't?" I asked quietly, looking up from my spot on the floor to meet his eyes. It seemed as though years passed as we stared at each other, his eyes flickering back and forth between mine. I watched as his eyebrows softened and he shook his head, closing his eyes in retreat.

"No… I can't do this," he confirmed my question, running his hands through his hair and sighing loudly.

"Are you… breaking up with me?" I asked, trying to bite back the sobs that threatened to escape my mouth. I was loosing him.

He stared at me again, as though thinking through his decision extremely carefully. His answer would be final.

"Mary… are you willing to drop Harry for me? Are you able to do that? I'm giving you the ultimatum. I can't be second anymore. It's… it's either me, or him." He spoke lightly, choosing his words carefully as he weighed their importance in the sentence.

My breath seemed to leave my entire body. He was going to give me a second chance?

But could I leave Harry? Could I stop our friendship this very second? Could I never talk to him again?

I thought of the immense feelings he gave me; the love, the hate, the trust, the friendship… could I give it all up for Tyrell who could offer it all just as well? Could Tyrell be my new Harry?

But… Harry was so much _more _than just feelings. It was as though his very presence comforted me. Calmed me down like a perfect downer. Or excited me like the perfect upper. No one could be Harry.

And that face… as he left my apartment… I would see that expression until the day I died. It was like betrayal and sadness all mixed together. Guilt washed through me just thinking about it.

"Mary? What's your decision?" Tyrell asked moments later after I took such a long time to think. I bit my lip, guilt and hatred washing through me as I decided my answer. I was gong to have to hurt someone.

"I can't, Ty… I just can't…" I whispered, looking up at him with such sorrow in my eyes. He was such a good guy – how come I just couldn't be what he was looking for?

He seemed to completely sag as my words reached his ears. His head drooped and his eyes shut, a painful sigh emanating from his lips as it sank in. I felt like I'd just shot him.

"Well… then this is… over," he sighed, looking up as he rubbed his face with one hand, trying to pull away the pain. I bit my lip, silent tears spilling over my eyes.

This was it.

"I'm… sorry. I truly am. You may not believe me… but I'm so, so sorry," I said, lowering my head to stare at the floor. I wasn't good enough for him.

I heard him get off the bed and come to stand in front of me. I glanced up, his tall form towering over me and a small, sad smile on his face.

"I know… it'll be okay, eventually. It may not hurt as much at some point," he whispered as he bent down to kiss my hair. "I was a fool to believe I could ever beat him." He said as he stood up, glancing at me one last time before quickly rushing out of my house, leaving me alone and solemn on my floor.

I was a fool, too.

****************

**Younggryffindor – **I _think _the last chapter was one of my favorites because it REALLY got the ball rolling with all the drama. Like every other chapter was important before it… but the last one was like "woah, stuffs happening!" know what I mean? Hahaha and I'm going to see the movie again too! Got to go with my mom this time. We'll be giggling at all the random parts that were thrown in =]

**Alysmiley – **Hahah the beginning of that almost sounded stalkerish! Just a wee bit! Haha and I think I'm HORRIBLE at writing violence. I cant remember if you've ready my Dougie story – the one where he gets a pen pal – Bad Days? There's a fight scene at the end and I still totally think I screwed it up lmao. So I try to avoid writing violence whenever possible! And I know… Mary and Harry will now have issues! Always happens =]

**Holly360 – **Hahah sorry you feel bad for everyone! This chapter was McFly free, and yet I still feel bad for Harry. Gah I feel bad for everyone too! Jeez I'm crazy with this story. What on earth was I thinking?!?

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **You're the only one to get angry at Harry so far! But I was slightly pissed with him too! I was like "you SHOULD get your butt back there but I don't think so!" haha. Oh the crazy goings on with a fictional story… and it's SUPER rainy where I live too. Think we just had three weeks of nothing but rain straight. Ughhh sometimes I just miss the sun!

**Jessica – **Does this settle your nerves? Sorry if I made it seem like Tyrell was going to murder her! Though… that could've been an interesting sotyr too… hm… no, no I won't do that! Haha. Anyway, thanks for the review! Don't hate Tyrell too much!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Wohoo!! Haha, what is it with ties in the poll? Now I'm not sure which story will go second! Obviously Danny/Ella is going first but after that… it's all tied up! Gah!**

**ANYWAY – Love you guys. Like… if I could marry you all, I would (but not really? Sorry!)**

****************

I would rather be any place on earth than at my work. I had to literally force myself to get ready after Tyrell left; gathering my papers, showering, cleaning my face and eating – I felt like a robotic zombie. It was crazy just how normal I had to act when I felt so… abnormal.

What was even more abnormal was the completely unorthodox event of my inbox being absolutely empty as I entered my cubical. I sat behind my desk, dropped my bag by my side, and stared at the vacant bin as though something would miraculously appear.

There was _always _something in it. Sean Penske never let a day go by without bossing me around.

I pulled my finished papers out of my bag and carefully placed them in my outbox. It was an odd feeling, not being needed for anything. I _always _had something to do.

Carefully, I stood up from my seat and made my way towards the employee's lounge. It was nothing too special – a coffee machine clunking on it's last breath as infinite pots of coffee were generated, an old couch that would probably hurt you more than it'd relax you, and a small refrigerator for cold lunches. Not many people hung around here.

I was slightly pleased to find that I wasn't, however, alone. One of my co-workers, Cassandra Hightower, stood leaning against the row of light, plastic cabinets, coffee in hand. I poured myself a mug and mixed it to my liking as we exchanged greetings. Might as well find out what's going on.

"Hey Mary. You free too?" Cassandra asked with a surprised look in her eyes. She was one of my fellow editors though she was slightly newer to the scene than I was. For the first month of her work she was like a mouse – never really seen. She did great work though, I heard.

"Yeah. I was kind of surprised. Normally Penske's got me loaded for the first half of the day," I shrugged while enjoying the first few sips of the cheap brand-named coffee that the company provided. I could enjoy even the cheapest crap there was.

"I know what you mean. It's so great that he's gone now. I can actually breathe!" Cassandra giggled, blushing lightly and letting her blond hair shield her face. It was quite the comment for her little mousey figure.

"Wait… what do you mean 'gone'?" I asked, slightly confused. Had he gotten _another _holiday? How pathetically unfair!

"You haven't heard?" She asked, looking slightly shocked. Heard what? What was I missing?

"No? What happened?" I was pushing for gossip. Anything to explain or give me answers.

"Oh! Well…" Cassandra began, a slightly excited look crossing her face as she bit her lip, looking around the room quickly. It was a tad bit too dramatic for my taste. I just wanted information – not a huge show.

But I let her be.

"_Apparently_," she began again, supporting her coffee against her chest, "Sean wasn't only banging his secretary!" She gushed, her voiced slightly hushed as she continued. My eyes widened, urging her on. "_Apparently _he's been making passes at a few other girls here, and someone reported him to Mrs. Borough. It's considered sexual harassment, obviously," she whispered nodding her head as she spoke.

Holy crap.

Had _I _gotten Penske fired?

"So he got sacked because he'd be in huge trouble, right?" I asked, slightly proud of my handy work. He didn't deserve his job anyway.

"That's only half of it!" She whispered, glancing around nervously one more time before continuing in her hushed voice, "_apparently _he's been banging Mrs. Borough!" She squealed, her eyes wide at the audacity of the situation.

_What?_

"No way!" I gasped, shocked.

"Yes! When she found out he was with _other _girls too, she fired him! Just bloody sacked him!" Cassandra squeaked, excitement from the situation coloring her eyes.

_No way!_

"So he's gone? Just like that?" I asked, unable to comprehend it all. Was it possible? That was probably why Penske had such a great job anyway. He was banging the boss. How disgusting!

"Just like that!" Cassandra giggled, though she quickly stopped when she noticed someone else enter the room. I spun around, wide eyed, and spied Mrs. Borough sidle through the door, an empty mug in her hand. She casually poured herself some coffee, nodding to us while doing so.

"Morning Mrs. Borough," Cassandra and I chimed automatically. We sounded as though we were still in school.

"Morning ladies. How are you this fine morning?" She asked, smiling widely at us.

"Great, just great," we replied, nervously looking over at her. She was much too happy.

"Oh, Miss Moon, I wanted to discuss a possible promotional change with you. As you may have heard, one of our writers, Sean Penske, was recently let go. We now have an opening, would you be interested?" She asked as he poured milk and sugar into her coffee.

This was a dream. _Me_. Me? No… no way.

This just made my shitty morning a thousand times better.

"Miss Moon?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder at me. My eyes were wide as I quickly cleared my throat, trying to speak.

"Yes! That would be… amazing!" I squeaked, completely overwhelmed.

"Fantastic. I'll have my secretary set up a meeting with you around noon today. Would that be all right?"

"That'd be great!"

"Perfect. See you soon, Mary," She smiled, leaving the little room. I turned, wide eyed, to Cassandra who looked shocked as well, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You know, I'd _much _rather edit your articles than Penske's any day," she smiled, patting me on the shoulder.

I grinned, excusing myself as I hurriedly rushed back to my cubical. I had to tell Harry! He would be so-

His face from this morning clouded my mind – so blank and emotionless, though betrayal could easily be detected behind his sad eyes. What had he expected me to do? Why did he react so negatively?

I pulled out my cell phone, quickly glancing around as I opened a new text message.

"_Harry! I've got amazing news! – Mary"_

I waited a good thirty minutes or so and didn't receive a text back. Frustrated, I picked up my phone again, sending another one.

"_It's about my job! Can I come to your's after I get out? – Mary" _

I didn't even need to really bother asking. My normal daily routine included stopping by his place after I left work. The fact that he was taking so long to answer disturbed me, though. Even if he was sleeping (though he was fully awake when he left my place) the ringing of his phone always woke him up. He normally always texted me back whenever I sent him something this important.

"_Are you mad at me? – Mary"_

There was no way to avoid the question. If he had some issue with how I had handled this morning, I needed to know. He could be slightly dramatic sometimes.

"_No. – Harry"_

Well that wasn't convincing at all. Why would he respond to that text, and not my others? What was he playing at?

"_So I can stop by later? – Mary"_

Again, I waited nearly an hour and there wasn't a response. How could he claim to not be mad and then just blow me off?

"Miss Moon? Mrs. Borough's was wondering if you had the time to see her now," in complete surprise I dropped my phone on the ground as my boss's petite secretary entered my cubical. I nodded quickly, swiping my phone back off the ground and storing it in my bag.

Well Harry would just be getting a visit from me whether he liked it or not.

****************

**Holly360 – **Emotions are weird, huh? I feel bad for everyone too, even though they all deserve it and did it to each other lmao. What a weird set of characters I've got going… all shall settle down eventually though! =]

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **It's okay, lovely. After I posted I was like "did I forget to put her in or did she miss this chapter or what?" but at least you're here now!! BBQ's sound much lovelier than sitting at the computer reading FF anyway! Hope you had fun! Forgot to ask you on t-dawg (my cool-cat nick-name for Twitter lmao) but was that where you met the British person who loves to hug?!? =]

**Younggryffindor – **Oh don't worry about being mean to Ty. Sure… he's a nice guy… but… yeah he was a nice guy in the end lmao. Still, getting in between Harry and Mary… not such a nice thing to do! He just needs to find the right (and different) girl. Anyway, thank you for the review lovely =]

**xMcflyxLoverxKatie – **Ooh the bad feelings for Harry will soon increase lol. Tyrell should be out of the picture now… but everything has only just started! And kudos for the sunshine! Everyone is having a BBQ except for me!!!

**Tigerlily1221 (X4!) – **YOU'RE BAAACCKKK!!! Hello lovely! How've you been!?!? And yes, sorry about my uber load of chapters. Word might be removed from my computer so I'm getting them up quick!!! Anyway, thank you for the load of reviews. Everything shall unfold in the future! Good guess work by the way – you were right like… 99.9 percent of the time haha. YOU ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME. =]

**Jessica – **The horrible truth about fiction stories… they're fiction. I think if every relationship on earth was like that, though, everything would kinda get boring, you know? There needs to be a few fights because that shows you're willing to stick around through it all. Though yes, it would be paradise if it wasn't necessary =] Thank you for your review!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm in a slightly euphoric mood right now. Like nothing seems quite real. I got to meet my favorite US band for the first time yesterday. I… Can NOT believe it!!**

**ANYWAY a present for all my lovely ladies =]**

**(I think? Do I have any guy readers out there? That'd be interesting!)**

****************

My eyes scanned the front yard as if I'd been trained specifically to decipher my surroundings. The small garden, shed, and garage were still and unmoving – no hint of life to be detected. Something felt oddly off, though, as I glanced up at Harry's house, my eyes moving from window to window with a sense of distrust. Nothing seemed very real. It was my own little Matrix.

There were no lights on in the still house, even as the sun was setting behind the trees casting everything into dark shadows. The shades were drawn and Harry's car was no where to be seen. To a normal passer-by, the house would appear to be vacant or empty.

I had my suspicions.

It was very unlike Harry to go out so quickly after a break up. He and Shana had been over for just barely one day – it wasn't very probable that he was out partying.

There was a small possibility that he was spending a quite night with the guys from McFly, but even that didn't seem a likely thought. I squinted at the house, trying to make out any form of movement or hear any noise.

Silence.

So maybe Harry was gone. Maybe he'd gone to the market or something. I'd never had a problem being alone at his house before. I knew where he hid his key. I could just wait for him inside.

I walked up the gravel pathway, rubbing my arms lightly as a cool evening breeze blew by. It was all a bit too perfect for my taste; the sun was setting, the clouds were light and the breeze knew just when to blow. The birds were chirping and I could hear people barbequing…

It all just seemed too sterile for me.

I jumped up onto Harry's stoop, eyeing the small pile of weeds that I had created when I had stubbornly waited for Shana to leave. Had that really only been two days ago?

I bent down and picked up a large potted plant, trying to shift it a few inches to the side. It took quite some effort but I was eventually able to move it enough to pick up the shiny bronze spare key. Triumphantly, I stood back up and inserted the key into the lock. The light sound of the tumblers falling into place met my ears, causing me to grin. I was in.

I pushed the door, withdrawing the key casually, only to grow confused. The door stopped opening after a mere four inches due to the indoor chain lock. It had been slid into place.

What?

The only time Harry ever used his chain lock was at night when he went to sleep. There was no way to activate it unless you were inside the house – or small enough to fit through the tiny opening the door left.

That wasn't possible at all.

"Harry!" I yelled, slightly angry. Why on earth had he made this so difficult? I _knew _he was home!

There was no response as I stood, the door cracked open before me, waiting for Harry to answer. I groaned, slamming the door loudly to draw some attention. I reopened it, hoping to see Harry turn around the living room corner, but the room remained vacant.

Little turd.

"Harry!" I called again, hoping to sound a tad bit more desperate. Maybe if he thought I was hurt he'd come…

But how cruel was _that_?

I slid my arm through the opened crack of the door, fingering the chain lock. Would it be at all possible to slide it out? No – my arm held the door open.

Whoever invented this shit was a smart dude.

As I was fiddling with the gold chain, my mind was too occupied to hear Harry's slow footsteps trailing down his stairs. He must've watched me struggle with the lock for a good minute or so before deciding to speak up.

"You know, I could get you arrested for your horrible attempt at breaking and entering," Harry spoke conversationally, his expression emotionless as he leaned against the wall of the stairs. I frowned, withdrawing my hand and eyeing him precariously. Would he just come open the door?

"What's with the chain? You going to let me in?" I asked, frustrated.

"The chain is to keep people out. Not to let them in," he spoke lightly, folding his arms over his chest as his eyes met mine through the gap.

"Seriously? Harry, why are you so pissed? I've got no idea what I did wrong," I glared, trying to solve whatever issue he suddenly had with me. He glared directly back into my eyes, his lips tightly pressed together as he refused to speak.

The small, weak part of my brain started to grow slightly concerned as I gauged Harry's expression. There was no sympathy or recognition in his glare – just anger and disgust.

Why did he find me so disgusting? Was he regretting everything? Was I not good enough?

My eyes slowly lost their strength and began to feel the sadness that was slowly spreading through my body. Leave it to a man to take my self esteem, help work it up to its strongest point, and then drop it back to the ground while laughing maniacally. Why would I ever think he cared? Or _wanted _to care?

"I'm not mad," he growled out lightly as he watched the change in my expression. I glanced up to meet his gaze again – the same anger and disgust stared back. How could he not be angry?

"Are you…" I searched my mind for some way to describe my feelings. Did he regret what we'd done? Was he disgusted by my performance? He'd seemed happy this morning… maybe it was an act.

"What?" He snapped, looking away from me for a moment before meeting my gaze once again.

"Are you upset about last night? Was I... well... not good enough? " I asked, my usually strong voice coming out much higher and vulnerable than I'd ever heard before as a blush ran across every inch of my skin. I looked down at my shoes, sensing Harry stiffen on the other side of the door. He was so close to me – if the door was open, I would only have to take one step to grab him – yet I felt so completely far away.

"_What_?" Harry asked, his tone sounding angrily baffled. I looked up, expecting to finally see some form of kindness in his eyes, only to be disappointed. He almost looked outraged.

"Don't make me say it again," I mumbled, looking away. What the hell did he want from me? I shouldn't have come.

"Don't be an idiot, Mary!" He groaned, running his hands through his hair.

Oh yeah – _that _was supposed to reassure me.

"Well how am I supposed to act? I come over; expecting some kind of humane life and all I've received from you all day is this… this bloody pissed off attitude. I don't know what I did wrong!" I yelled back, my natural defenses taking over. If he wanted to be a prick, he'd have to deal with me being a bitch.

"You've got no idea? Fucking hell-" Harry shook his head as he moved down the rest of his stairs. A small, hopeful part of me thought that he was going to unlock the chain. I watched as he back retreated down his hall towards his kitchen.

… Was he just _leaving _me here?

"Harry!" I yelled, not finished with our conversation.

"Go home, Mary!" He yelled back, the sound of his heating kettle meeting my ears.

Oh yeah, like that was going to happen.

I withdrew my arm and angrily jumped off of his stoop, rounding his house in search of his kitchen window. It was a bit taller than me and I had to jump up in order to see clearly. Harry was standing at his sink, looking out a different (and even higher) window into his back yard, a slightly blank look in his eyes.

"Harry!" I yelled, jumping up so he'd see me. I continued bouncing, probably looking like a flaming idiot, and watched in brief clips as Harry's shocked gaze turned into one of frustration.

"Go home!" His muffled call came through the glass as he turned his back once again.

"Not until you tell me what I did!" I was growing slightly breathless as I jumped. I needed to work out more.

I ceased my jumping as I heard Harry open his refrigerator, probably grabbing cream for his tea. As I waited a moment to catch my breath, I reached my arms up and started pushing up on his window. Sure enough, he'd left it unlocked.

It slowly started to rise and I continued pushing. I wasn't quite sure what I was hoping to accomplish – maybe if I found a chair I could jump in – all I knew was that I needed Harry's attention.

"Mary!" I heard him yell once he finally realized what I was doing. He came into view of the window, glaring down at me with my hands still pushing up, trying to pry it open.

"What? We need to talk!" I yelled as though it was obvious. If he was going to lock me out, I would just find an alternative way in.

"There's nothing to talk about!" He yelled, slamming the window shut and ruining all my progress.

"Yes there is! You're being an ass!" I screamed, my hands going straight to my hips as I glared at him through the glass.

"_I'M _not the asshole!" He yelled back, stomping away from the window and out of sight.

I frowned, my anger boiling in my cheeks as I searched for a lower window. I had to nearly go around the entire house until I finally located the window to his bathroom. I peered inside, thankfully noting that he wasn't there before I started pushing the window up again.

Why were all his windows unlocked? What was the point of having a chain lock if he was just going to be careless?

I was slightly shocked that Harry hadn't noticed my evil plans of entry. I'd gotten the window fully open and was trying with all my upper body strength to hoist myself up and through the small hole.

It was harder than they made it seem in the movies.

It took me a good minute or two before I'd gotten my top half through the window. My second half was easy.

I stood up, righting my clothes and gazing around the room. Harry was probably off in the living room, sipping his tea and trying to pretend I didn't exist.

We'll see about that.

****************

**Jessica – **Hahahaha "Harry's being a right tit, isn't he?" That had me laughing SO hard! But yes, I guess you could say he's being quite the breast. Even here, I was angry with him! We'll just have to wait and see if things start to improve… hahaha =] Thank you for the review lovely!

**Tigerlily1221 – **Did I give you a virtual hug? I can't remember but I'll give you one now! Hahaha and dude, you said it would SUCK to be a woman involved with the McFlyers. I'll have to disagree for the sake of my fangirl-ness. I would take them with their horrible woman powers and all! Hahaha pathetic? Yes. And I do believe you spelled omniscient almost right. There's another 'i' according to my spellcheck haha.

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **According to one of my other readers, Harry was being a 'tit' with his rude text lmao. I'm still chuckling at that! Yet I think it sums up his jerkiness quite well lol. I'm going to be mysterious and say "we'll have to see if things will get better!!!" because I give away my story too much lmao. Thank you for the review!!! =]

**Holly360 – **Harry is up to being a jerk. MORE shall be revealed as to what the jerkiness is for in future (maybe the next? Yes, the next!) chapters. But I won't say anymore! I'll give everything away like always lmao. Thank you for being SUPER awesome!!! =]

**McFlYiNgHiGh YOU'RE THE 100****TH**** REVIEWER! CONGRADULATIONS FOR… THAT! – **And let me just say what an EPIC 100th review it is! Super long and GORGEOUS! I love you, seriously! I'm EXTREMELY jealous of this lovely British guy that you got to meet! (even though he's married… oh well!) Hahahaha and DGAO is like heaven on earth. Slightly freaky that it started playing when I mentioned it… did I tell you I'm also a ninja apparently? I have the powers of starting music from many miles away. I'm just that cool! (Ignore that statement and replace "cool" with "freaky". Great!) And WOHOO! About your story! I think it's great! HAHAH NONE of what I just wrote was about the story! None! SO! Harry and Mary… difficult lovers. ALMOST a love-hate relationship going on! ALMOST! But that sequel isn't due till the first of next month… hahah weird how I've got it planned out. ANYWAY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! CONGRATULATIONS FOR BASICALLY GETTING THE 100TH!!! =] Sorry no prize except an UBER reply!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hugely enormous shout out to dani6531 for spending nearly the ENTIRE day yesterday reading my stories for the first time. YOU, my friend, are devoted! Thank you!!!**

****************

You know when you're watching a serious action or horror movie and at the climax the main character is hiding behind a wall while the antagonist is hiding or waiting on the other side? The music is full of tension and suspense and the main character's breathing is always way too loud. You know the part I'm talking about?

I stood just outside the entryway of Harry's living room, biting my lip as I cursed my courage straight to Hell. I'd broken into his house just to chicken out and listen to him watch the television and sip tea. I was such a freaking coward.

What really annoyed me, though, was the fact that Harry thought I'd given up. It had been twenty minutes since our last encounter and there he was, sitting on his couch like everything was fine and dandy. He never got up to check to see if I was still outside, he never rang my phone… he just sat there.

It was wrong for me to think Harry and I would still be the same after everything that'd happened. My mother always told me sex ruined relationships – the only advice she ever gave me. It nearly killed me to think that not only had I screwed up any form of a serious relationship forming between Harry and myself, but that our friendship seemed to be destroyed too. My stomach pinched as I realized we'd never be on the same terms again. We'd gone too far.

Could I just walk out and let everything be as it may? I could go right back out the bathroom window and let the horrible relationship that we had fester and own us for the rest of our lives. That seemed to be how Harry wanted it. How could I tell him no?

I couldn't deny my physical attraction to him. It was Harry – the same Harry that I'd known for so long – but even more. He was this new person that invigorated me – inspired me – and held all my attention. He captivated my every thought.

Yet I seemed to be nothing in his mind.

Rejection hurt like a bitch.

Who was this new Harry and how come I let him hurt me so much? He had no right to treat me this way. I was unaware of what I'd done to deserve such treatment in the first place – was I just going to let him get away with it?

No.

And that was all the encouragement I needed to take a deep breath and walk around the corner.

"Mary? What the fuck I thought you'd gone-"

"No! You're going to listen to me, Harry Judd!" I spoke clearly with a strange authority that sounded very official. On the inside I was screaming and trying to run away. "I _know _that I don't deserve this new attitude that you've decided to give me. I don't know _who _you think you are but you definitely have no right to treat me this way! You come to my house all sad and depressed and I let you in despite all the horrible things you've said to me-" Harry had stood up from his couch and turned off the television, a new frown on his face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mary you-"

"No! I'm talking!" I cried rather immaturely, not wanting him to disrupt my flow. "I thought we were _friends_! I thought you cared enough about me to at least show me a BIT of respect! What do I get? NONE. You want nothing to do with me? FINE. Be that as it _fucking_ may, I want you to know that what you've done is horrible! You came into my house and took advantage of me! If you didn't fucking want it then why'd you come by in the first place? Just for kicks and giggles? You _disgust _me! How could you? You tricked me and manipulated me – NO! I'm talking! – And I've had it! I don't know _what I did wrong _to deserve this ridiculous attitude but I've decided that I DON'T CARE. You _deserve _to be with Shana because of how fucking bitchy the two of you are! Hope you're happy, Harry!" I cried, completely loosing all sense of sanity as I yelled. This man, this attractive, arrogant man thought he could just use me like that? He thought he could just take my feelings and twist and corrupt them up so much that even _I _couldn't recognize them?

How dare he!

"Can I speak now, your majesty?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Anger rolled through me as I realized he still didn't care about a thing I said. It was like none of it mattered to him.

Who _was _this guy? He was nothing like the Harry I thought I knew.

"Before you go making your assumptions about how much of an ass I am, why don't you look in the mirror, okay?" He spoke quieter than I had, but his words still had a serious impact.

"Fuck yo-"

"I'm talking now!" He mimicked me, raising his voice up a few octaves as he pulled a snooty face.

_Ass wipe!_

"You think I've liked the way you've been treating _me _these last few days? I feel like I don't know you at all!" He exclaimed, raising his hands in the air dramatically. "There's not _one specific thing _that drives me insane about you – it's a million little things! I know you on the outside – that you're a vegetarian, that you love your bike, that you'll _only _wear those flowy skirts no matter _what _the temperature is – but I don't know _you _at all! I don't know your family or your past or anything that's made you who you are today! I thought I could live with that until this morning when I realized something about you made you a super bitch!" He yelled, pacing back and forth in front of me, his hands repeatedly running through his short brown locks.

Little turd having nice hair…

"What? You realized that I'm shit in bed or something? That I'm not worth it?" I asked, forcing him to say it out loud. He didn't think I was good enough for him. I wanted to make him say it.

"What the hell are you on about!? YOU'RE the one who said that I was a mistake!" Harry yelled, spinning to face me rather quickly. I'll admit I was shock at his sudden outburst. It completely threw me off guard.

"I never said that!" I argued. I never thought he was a mistake!

"Yes you did! The _moment _Tyrell walked through your front door you were throwing excuses and apologies at him like there was no tomorrow! You were practically _begging _for his forgiveness! What – did he not take you back? Is that why you're here? Well guess what Mary! I wont take you back either!" He screamed, his angry eyes penetrating my own.

"Harry you're such a fucking MORON!" I couldn't find a better word for it. How arrogant and self centered could this man be?

"Go to Hell!"

"No you idiot! You think that I was going to laugh in his face the moment he walked through the door? Do you think that I'm _so _evil that I'd flip him off and fuck you right before his eyes? I'd just _cheated _on him with you! His absolute _WORST _fear! I'd hurt him so much after he's given me everything! I thought you'd understand that, seeing as Shana just did that to YOU!" Could he get any sicker?

"Oh so you figured that sense I was already screwed over once, I could take another shot? Spare poor Ty's feelings because he was still whole but Harry? Noooo! Don't care about wounded Harry! He's done it all before!" His sarcastic tone was _not _helping anything.

"So what did you want me to do, Harry? Did you really _want _me to hurt him some more? I felt so amazingly _guilty. _Not regretful – GUILTY!" Could he understand this? Could he comprehend that I still wanted him?

No… it was too much to ask.

"I wanted you to stand up for me! I wanted you to be on my side – not go running back to your boyfriend just because you _felt bad_. How is that not hurting him more?!" He screamed, coming so close to me that for a split second I was actually scared.

But Harry wouldn't hurt me. _That _I was certain of.

"I BROKE UP WITH HIM THIS MORNING!" I shouted, realizing that he needed everything clearly spelled out for him. He was under a thousand misconceptions – how could I clear them all away? "Were not together any more! After you left HE DUMPED ME!" I was in Harry's face, standing on my tip-toes in order to get as close as possible.

I watched through angry eyes as slow recognition set in on his face. Was I finally getting through to him? Was he finally able to understand?

"You're not with him?" He asked, a confused look that somewhat resembled a puppy spreading across his face. I was breathing heavily as I lowered myself back onto flat feet. My head was kind of dizzy from all the yelling.

"No, I'm not," I confirmed, looking down at my toes. "He really ought to have someone who can love him as much as he deserves. I just couldn't be that person," I replied, skillfully trying not to mention the reason why I couldn't completely love Tyrell.

Harry was the reason.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Harry trailed off, speechless for one of the first times in his life. I glanced up at him, trying to hide my sadness. I didn't want to appear weak.

"Is that why you wouldn't talk to me?" I asked, my voice suddenly sounding small and insecure again - almost like I was back in kindergarten.

"I… yeah, I think so," he whispered, stepping back slightly as he recognized our close proximity.

Yeah… _that _hurt a bit.

"I think I was just confused… last night brought on so many… feelings that I didn't know I had and… I don't know how to say it," Harry shrugged, scratching the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. I glanced up from my shoes, noticing the light blush climbing his cheeks.

"I'm sorry you're confused…" I did feel bad.

"No… it's not just that," Harry suddenly looked up, a new determination edging his face. I grew slightly worried – we wouldn't need to fight again, right?

"What else is there?" I nearly begged, praying it was a simple request or inquiry. Why did everything always have to be complicated?

"Please, Mary… just… would you please tell me about your mum?" He asked, forcing my eyes to meet his as I internally groaned.

"Harry…" I was putting my defense wall up. This was a path I rarely walked on.

"Mary, listen… I just… you know _everything _about me. Literally – I don't have a single secret from you. How can we be friends if I feel as though you're just this mysterious girl that I haven't got a clue about? All day long I've been thinking that there's more to a person then just their present actions… There's the whole reason for _why_ they decide what they do. I can't know you until you tell me,"

"You know me…" I bargained, hoping to prolong my stalling.

"Please?" Harry asked, no sign of fighting in his gaze. He wouldn't argue with me but…

Was he right? Could we really not connect until I told him my secret? Would this be our elephant in the living room? Forever known but never mentioned?

"I… okay," I sighed, gulping loudly as I slowly took a seat.

Let the fun begin.

****************

**Jessica – **Hahahahahaha thank you! I'm glad you're still enjoying it. I'm a bit worried that NOW I'm making Harry OOC but… gah it's necessary. Whatever. I'll just have to live with it… Thank you for the review! Sorry for my slightly solemn rant!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Gotta say… I'm highly jealous of this summer camp. Pirates? Pajamas? I think I need to get in on this! And HAHAHA!!! Your Thank You Speech was absolutely brilliant! You should write for all of those famous celebrities who give shitty speeches haha. MADDD MONEY! Anyway – fear not about Harry calling the cops. He's being a dick but not THAT dick-y hahahaaa. I LOVE YOU =]

**Dani6531 – **You own SO SO SO SO SO much. Like… if I could pay you, I would – but I'm broke so I hope a little mention at the top works? And I'm glad you like New Age Girl!!! I love love loveeee the song! Have you seen the video? I've got NO idea what they were thinking when they made it! Crazy people haha. ANYWAY – thank you for literally being MADE of AWESOME. You rock!!!!

**Tigerlily1221 – **Your reviews are so beautifully worded that they make me laugh pretty much every time. Manly PMS? Mental cupcakes? Couldn't get any better! And I guess Harry was just being slightly over-dramatic, seeing as he never really likes getting the short end of the stick. He'll just have to get over it – thank you for being super lovely =]

**Holly360 – **Hahaha I was very proud of Mary for being so insanely determined to talk to Harry. Girl power! This next chapter though… this is why I've been worried about the story! I think it'll ruin everything! Bahhhhh =[ ANYWAY thank you for being awesome =]

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Hahaha here you go! Hope this satisfied you a little bit with a little Harry/Mary yell-time. Fun funnn! Now the "real fun" begins… blah I really don't want to post the next chapter lmao. I hate it! How horrible is that?!?!? ANYWAY! I'll stop rambling! I LOVE YOU =]


	20. Chapter 20

**I didn't want to ever post this chapter. Please let me know what you think. This is the only time I'll actually ask for reviews – let me know if I totally killed the story, all right? You don't even have to review if you don't want to. PM me. Or tweet it to me. **

**Just GAH!**

****************

The deep silence that filled the room seemed to create some kind of nervous atmosphere between Harry and me. Well… maybe I was ten thousand times more nervous than he was but I could tell from the look on his curious face that he was a bit wary of what I was going to say. It was as though he suddenly regret asking anything.

"So…" I gulped, completely unsure with how to start my story. Where was I supposed to begin?

"Um… what were your parents' names?" Harry asked, trying to get the conversation rolling. I bit my lip, knowing that once he got it started I'd probably be unable to stop.

"My mother is Tina Anders-Moon and my father is Joseph Moon. They met back in high school… my mother got pregnant with my older brother when she was about 18 so they got married…" I began, not quite sure how to continue. What did he want to know? Everything?

"Wait… you have an older brother?" He asked, his eyes flaring for a moment in confusion. "Any other siblings?"

"A younger sister," I answered, my chest tightening at the thought.

"Okay… so where did you grow up?" He asked, leading the conversation. I thankfully recognized that this was how most of our talk would go. He would ask a question and I would answer it. I didn't need to explain anything more than what he wanted to know.

"I grew up in Bristol till I was about fourteen. My parent's divorced then and I moved here with my father, to London." I replied feeling much less nervous. This could be fairly easy if Harry asked all the right questions. "My brother and sister stayed with my mum."

"Why'd they choose to stay?" He seemed slightly intrigued. "Why didn't you stay with them?"

"Well… my sister wasn't old enough to decide on her own. She was only 10 when they split so they court said she'd stay with my mum. Richard, my brother, only had a year left before he moved out so he decided to stay home with his friends. I could've chosen to stay, too. I wanted to stay. But I knew I'd miss my dad and I didn't want him to get lonely in London so I chose to go with him," I replied, shrugging my shoulders as though it was no big deal.

"Did you miss your mum? Or did you go and visit home a lot?" Harry asked looking slightly concerned.

"Oh, I would visit my siblings all the time. I can't say that I missed my mum though. We never really understood each other, so it wasn't a huge loss or anything," I explained, hoping that he wouldn't ask me to go on.

"What was she like?" He urged.

Well god dammit.

"She was kind of… well, think back to old movies, okay? You know those prissy girls with the poodle skirts and the curled hair? That was what my mom _wanted _to be, but for some reason she just couldn't nail it. She always seemed so awkward and… I don't know, just unreal. She never understood why I didn't like make up or dancing or other girly things. We just never clicked," I shrugged, thinking back. It was a stale nostalgia.

"All right… I think I see what you're talking about. I'm kind of surprised though – you seem like a perfectly acceptable girl to me," He shrugged as well, holding his hand out and gesturing towards my body as though that served a purpose. I think I blushed a bit.

"Yeah, but I wasn't one of _those _girls. I wasn't into baking or playing dress up or pretending math was hard. I just… I did what I liked. She didn't really get it. My dad did though, so I guess I was happier with him," I spoke thoughtfully, reminiscing on my childhood. The good old days… yeah right.

"When was the last time you talked to your mum? And I mean before she called you yesterday," Harry added as an after thought.

"Well… when I was 18 I moved out of my dad's house and off to school. I was near my mother's house at the time so instead of paying for a dorm I lived with her during the week. We didn't really speak that much though. I was just looking for a place to sleep and do my work. I moved out a year later," I gulped, realizing that we were now approaching dangerous territory. Things could get quite ugly.

"Why'd you move out? You weren't finished with school," he observed, frowning slightly as he added the years up in his head.

"Well…" I trailed off, my voice dying slightly as I suddenly thought back. This was it. He'd asked the _wrong _question.

Why did I move out?

"Mary?" He asked, looking nervous as I tried to speak.

I hated myself at that moment. How could I have gone so long without talking about it _once_? It just made this inevitable moment that much harder! The words seemed to get stuck in my throat and I felt tears build up behind my eyeballs.

This could get ugly.

"Ky died," I managed to finally whisper, looking away from Harry as the words left my mouth for the first time in four long years. Four lonely, sad years.

"Ky?" Harry asked, unsure of who I was speaking about. I'd forgotten to mention her name.

"My little sister," I clarified, still refusing to look up at him. It was silent for a while again as I let that piece of information sink in. The tears that I thought would spill over did nothing except sit behind my eyeballs, burning my lids. It hurt worse then crying would've.

After a few silent moments I gasped loudly as I felt Harry's arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling my head into the crook of his neck. My tense body automatically relaxed at the contact. I breathed in his heavy scent, loving the musky haze that filled my nostrils.

Everything felt a little bit better.

After a while Harry pulled back a little bit, still cradling my upper torso in his arms. Our eyes met – his were full of sympathy and sorrow, a look I was all too familiar with. I didn't seem to mind it all that much coming from him. His eyes were honest.

"How?" He whispered, leaving his arms comfortingly around my back and shoulders. I closed my eyes, remembering the night the police officers came to my front door. I remembered the denial and the pain and the tears. I remembered everything.

"It was her sixteenth birthday," I began in a hushed whisper, my eyes staring rather unseeingly at the small hole in my light blue skirt. I absentmindedly wondered how it'd gotten there. "Richard had come down to celebrate. He took Ky driving, just to show her the ropes and teach her how. They were gone for hours – the sun had set and it had started raining. I'd thought that maybe they'd gotten lost or run out of gas… I didn't even think-" I had to stop myself for a moment to regain some of my composure. I took a deep breath, steadying myself before I continued. "Around midnight I started to get really worried. I was calling Rick's phone but it was off. It wasn't till about one in the morning that I convinced my mom to finally call the police..." My voice was so quite I could barely hear it. Harry didn't seem to complain though as he leaned in, trying to catch my every word.

"What happened?" He asked, a needy expression coating his sympathetic face. I closed my eyes, shutting him out of the world as I thought back and allowed myself to relive the entire night.

I'd had to avoid it for so long.

Behind my eye lids I saw the flashing blue and red lights of the police car pulling into the gravely driveway at my mother's house. I remembered clambering away from the kitchen table, yanking the door open before the police woman had even reached my front step. I looked all around, paining to see my sister step out of the car as well – praying with all my heart that I'd see her face appear in the darkness. Hoping with all my heart to see my brother's face smile sheepishly at us for their tardiness. I was wishing for anything.

I saw the police officer hand me Ky's sweater. It was folded neatly and wrapped in a sealed plastic bag. My eyes had stared in confusion at the garment in my hands as my mother listened to the woman speak. I didn't hear a word they'd said as I tried to figure out why Ky wasn't wearing her sweater. Wouldn't she be cold?

_"I'm sorry Miss Anders… there was nothing we could do," _The final, pitying words of the cop had reached my ears, echoing through the night like a cannon.

"There was nothing they could do," I whispered to Harry, suddenly coming back to the present. I reopened my eyes and stared into his blue ones, hoping to find some kind of solace from the pain in my heart. It hurt so much. "There was an accident as they were driving back… Rick was driving and another car hit them. They flew into a ditch and… they were there for hours. The police found them but it was too late," I sighed, hugging the arm that Harry had placed around my stomach. It made the pain go away a bit.

"Mary…" He whispered, naturally pulling me towards him for a hug. I willingly hugged back, still quite surprised that no tears had cascaded down my cheeks.

"What happened to Rick?" Harry asked, pulling away slightly so he could see my face. He was probably checking for the invisible tears.

"After the accident… I think he blamed himself for it. He flew off to America without a word to any of us. I've got no idea where he is or what he's doing," I replied, regretfully wishing I could at least see him once again. I missed him a lot.

Harry hugged me once again as he silently registered that I needed comfort. I was slightly appreciative that he didn't prolong a sympathy routine. It wouldn't seem very natural coming from him.

"Mary… why didn't you tell me any of this? There's so much that I didn't know…" He whispered after what felt like a century. My heart still hurt but I could feel the pain receding. I was progressing towards my normal, retreated state.

"I didn't tell anyone… when I was with my mum… we just never talked about it. It was almost as if Ky never existed. I was so used to remaining silent…" I replied, frowning slightly as I thought it over. Why _did _I always feel like no one could know? It was so easy and normal telling Harry.

Sure it hurt – a lot – but now that I let it go, released it into the world, I actually felt a bit better. My heart wasn't quite as heavy.

"What about your dad? Did he act the same way?" Harry asked, his hand rubbing small circles on my back as we talked. It was soothing.

"My dad became this walking zombie. He doesn't… it's like when Ky died, so did he, but only mentally. Physically he's still here," I'd considered this situation before. My dad used to be a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. I missed my old dad.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Harry asked, his hand continuing to rub circles on my back. I leaned into his shoulder, resting my head just below his neck. His scent seemed to calm me down.

Strange…

"Last year on her birthday I went to visit her grave. My dad was there, too. It was kind of awkward. He asked me about my life and my friends – though it was all forced conversation. I think it would've been more peaceful if we'd just stayed silent," I thought aloud, remembering the brief meeting. I blushed slightly as a certain moment occurred to me. "I told him about you," I whispered, hiding my face so he couldn't see my unmistakable blush.

"Me? Why?" Harry seemed dumbfounded. I continued to hide.

"He asked about my friends. I told him that he would've loved you," I explained, feeling slightly ridiculous with how much I was admitting. Harry probably thought I was a fool.

It was silent for a moment after that. I tried to force my brain to stop thinking about face-palming myself. That would just lead to even more embarrassment.

I had to stifle a gasp as Harry's arms tightened around me, pulling my body into a more forceful, stronger hug against his chest. His face pressed against the top of my head, his lips meeting my hair in a sweet little peck.

Or, well, I thought it was his lips. It felt like it.

"Thank you for telling me, Mary… thank you," Harry whispered, rocking us back and forth lightly as we hugged. My heart nearly exploded at the intensity of his words, relishing the hug and his lips and his smell and just… _him_.

I was willing to give him anything he asked for.

"Thank you for listening," I replied, unable to express my complete gratitude. I didn't have the words for it.

************

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh did I kill it? I think this is my least favorite chapter I've ever, EVER written. But it's necessary for the sequel!!! I want to face-palm myself. BLAH! Anyway! Your camp really sounds freaking awesome. Every day going there I'd be like "I'm in Hogwarts!" haha =] Ha and the Danny/Ella story should be up by August 1st, hopefully! I'm really liking that one TEN TIMES MORE than this one right now lmao. I should like this one's sequel though… ANYWAY! Glad you got your review in before I posted! Woot! =D

**Holly360 – **Do you still like the story?!?! You've been super dedicated and reviewed EVERY chapter… have I completely ruined it? I feel like I made it all seem too OOC and… just like… not normal? Gahhh who knows. Anyway, thank you for your kind words! =]

**Jessica – **I've just been SUPER worried about Mary's family all the way back from chapter two. The only reason I wrote THIS story is because I've had an idea for the sequel in my head from day one and I like the sequel a lot… I just don't like how I wrote this one! Like with Ky and stuff…. Could've done it so much better. BAH! Lmao Sorry for worrying you!=]

**Tigerlily1221 – **Ha thank you! Good job finding the title! I mean, it's not word for word but it's still the same thing =] You don't think I made Harry way to out of character here? BLAH! I love writing and English too until I realize just how much my characters do NOT want to cooperate. ANYWAY! Thank you for being super lovely and making me smile again! =]

**Dani6531 – **I know! I still don't understand the pumpkin heads relevance lmao. And the Love/Hate relationship is going to go first (just because and obnoxious amount of people reallyyyyy want it lmao) but Plan:B does look like it's going after that one, so you wont have to wait long! Ha and thank you, I really liked Mary's dominate attitude in the last chapter too. I was so proud of her =] THANK Y OU for being just SO awesome!


	21. Chapter 21

**This is it guys… the last chapter… **

**I should be sadder than I really am? Weird.**

**THANK YOU for all of your encouraging words after my last chapter. I was just so worried for some crazy reason. You guys really do rock. =]**

****************

The small computerized ding coming from the laptop on my desk excited me as I saved my work for the day. The article I was currently working on had taken me nearly a week to complete, but it was easily some of my best work. I busied myself by quickly sending it to the printer and labeling a folder for my editor, reminiscing in the days when it had been my job to muck up someone else's work. I didn't miss it at all.

"_Have you even BEGUN to come home yet?!? – Harry"_

I laughed lightly at my new text message as I turned the light off to my office, locking the door behind me. I swung my bag lightly over my shoulder and held my article securely in both my hands. The office was quiet and dark, seeing as not many people had stayed as late as I had. I could hear a few voices in the employee's lounge though I didn't have time to stay and chat. Harry could get very impatient.

I walked by my editor's office, hoping to leave my article in her inbox for her to find in the morning. I nearly screamed in shock when I noticed her still sitting on the small black chair, a dim lamp's glowing light aiding her with a thin black and white paper in front of her. I sighed, holding my heart as I tried to regain my breath.

"Sage… what are you still doing here? I'd thought you'd left hours ago," I commented as she noticed my appearance.

"Well Mrs. Boroughs asked me to check this paper over for her and I wanted to make sure I'd get it done before tomorrow… do you have something too?" She asked, her eyes looking worried as she noticed the folder in my hands. I felt guilty, remembering the immense work load that was expected on beginning junior editors. I'd been in her exact position.

"Yeah, but I was going to just leave it in your inbox. You don't need to rush, I swear. Get it back to me whenever you can," I reassured her, gently placing it inside the small metal box on her desk. She eyed it wearily before glancing up at me again, a thankful look on her face.

"I'll work on it tomorrow – is that okay? I could get it back to you by Wednesday," She assured me, glancing at the calendar on her wall and checking the date.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Thanks Sage! And go home!" I yelled over my shoulder, laughing lightly as I heard her feeble grunt in reply. That girl reminded me so much of me.

"_Don't get your knickers in a bunch! I'm on my way right now. – Mary"_

I replied to Harry's text as I mounted my bike, readying myself for the short ride towards his house. I deposited my phone in my bag before slowly beginning my ride through the cooling summer night. I always enjoyed evening bike rides – I could observe more that way. People coming home from work and greeting their families, children playing night games in the streets, or campfires being lit in gardens… It was all just so peaceful.

I pulled into Harry's driveway much sooner than I thought possible. I seemed to have lost myself in my staring as my brain automatically steered the bike for me. I hardly recognized any of the turns I made.

His front porch light was on, welcoming me into its glowing haze as I dropped my bike onto the ground. I could hear the TV going from inside the house, loudly playing the beginning previews of an unknown movie. I skipped up to his door, swinging it open and letting myself inside. I always liked doing that.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called out jokingly, laughing loudly as I walked through the hall towards the living room. I rolled my eyes the moment I entered and noticed that Harry wasn't completely alone. Tom, Dougie, and Danny were sitting on the couch with him, all looking anxiously at the television.

"Hey Mary," the three called; not really paying attention to my entrance as they restlessly watched the previews. What was so important on the TV?

Harry glanced over at me and smiled, jumping up from his spot on the end and quickly engulfing me in a radical hug. He dipped me nearly to the floor, placing a playful kiss on my lips before standing me back up right, a large smile across his face.

"You're happy!" I laughed, unable to avoid catching on to his good mood. He laughed, pulling me by the hand back to the couch and sliding down onto his seat. I squeezed in on the end, having to nearly sit on top him in order to fit. I reached forward and stole Harry's decaf coffee, smiling happily as I downed nearly half of it. It was dangerous to leave the holy liquid around me.

"I've got more in the kitchen," Harry answered my questioning eyes, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips as my excitement seemed to grow. I didn't know why everyone was so anxious – it just caught on.

I glanced at the TV as the main menu finally appeared on the screen. Everything started to make sense – we were having a chick-flick marathon.

"The Notebook? Oh gosh do you _want _to make me cry!?" I asked, turning to look at him in pure shock.

"Danny requested it!" Harry laughed, holding up his hands in defense and pointing to the dopey guitarist. Danny turned to smile at me, grinning like a boy who was just about to receive his first ice cream of the summer season. What a dork…

"I'm going to get more coffee. You can start the movie if you want to," I said, trying to stand up but unable to pull myself from Harry's grasp. I was about to scold him for keeping me away from my lovely addiction but I was silenced as he pulled me into a spontaneous kiss.

Well okay then.

"Now you may go get your drink," he smiled, pulling away and releasing my hips. I laughed, rolling my eyes as wolf calls were thrown in our direction. None of it even fazed me.

I was happy. It wasn't even a compromising kind of happy. I was genuinely pleased with the present moment in my life. How could I not be? I was in love with my best friend – and for some unknown, strange reason, he loved me too.

How could life get any better then that?

I poured myself my coffee and sipped.

Oh yeah. Now it's really perfect.

****************

**Jessica – **Thank you SO much! Honestly, you've been reviewing these last few chapters and I don't know how to thank you. That was very kind =] Definitely helped me calm down sooo much. I hope you enjoyed the story a lot and I hope you'll stick around the read the sequel when it comes out!!!

**Holly360 – **You have no idea just how relieved I am to hear you say that. Honestly I was SO worried! I'm SO glad you enjoyed it and you were amazing with just how devoted you were to reviewing! If only I could have your dedication!!! Thank you for being made of awesome and of beauty and other wonderful things!!!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Hahaha oh gosh! When I first read your "so I'm slightly confused" I thought for sure you were going to confirm all of my worries… and then you go and say the SWEETEST things ever! Honestly thank you SO much! And even though your vacation sounds slightly Amish Country, I still hope you have fun! Just think about the chapters you can read when you get back? Maybe? ANYWAY thank you for just being… so freaking awesome =]

**ArtemisPhantom – **THANK YOU! That was an amazingly perfect review. It came at like… just the right time and totally cheered me up. I LOVE YOU!!!! I'm really glad you enjoyed it because otherwise I'd probably go back and re-do like… the entire story haha. I was ACTUALLY considering doing that!! I must be nuts! PEACE LOVELY =D

**xLOVERxXxPEACEx – **Thank you so much for reviewing! You're encouraging words were absolutely awesome. I totally appreciate it! Seriously, you flatter me, my friend. And yeah, this is the last chapter! How… sad? I'll miss it a bit but I'm going to totally like the sequel a lot too. Thank you for the follow on twitter, too!!!


End file.
